


Iskry

by Luthien_00



Series: Spadł na mnie cień [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Everybody loves John, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, POV Alternating, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jim, Possessive Sherlock, Rivalry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy życie Johna wydaje się być już wolne od problemów, ponownie zostaje wciągnięty w chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330090) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



> Druga część opowieści "Niekontrolowane uczucia". Moja ulubiona:D

**Dziewięć lat później**

 

\- Przestań, Seb! To łaskocze! - powiedział John pomiędzy chichotami.  
Sebastian leżał na nim, całując jego szyję, palce delikatnie dotykały brzucha blondyna, a jego erekcja była dociśnięty do biodra  
Johna. Seb wykorzystywał każdą okazję, by rzucić się na blondyna, musiał to rozbić, żeby przekonać się, że to wszystko nie było snem.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, której szukał rano, po otwarciu ospałych oczu był John. Od ośmiu lat był z nim w związku i ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć  
w swoje szczęście. Kiedyś byli dwoma obcymi duszami, błąkającymi się w czasie burzy, teraz byli bezpieczni w swoich ramionach.

Sebastian zostawił językiem długi mokry pasek na szyi Johna i złączył ich usta, całując go namiętnie. To wszystko było jego. John  
należał do niego, a myśl o tym wywoływała na ciele Sebastiana gęsią skórkę. Oczywiście nigdy nie powie na głos o swoich zaborczych  
myślach, wiedział, że John miał dość zaborczości już na całe swoje życie. Ale jak Sebastian nie mógłby mieć takich uczuć do blondyna?  
John zawsze był najwspanialszą osobą w pokoju i wszyscy, którzy go widzieli, pożądali go. Czasami Sebastian chciał zostawić na jego  
szyi kilka malinek, aby każdy mógł zobaczyć, do kogo należy. Jednak nigdy tego nie zrobił. Chciał być idealnym chłopakiem, takim, na  
jakiego John zasługiwał i jak do tej pory świetnie mu się udawało.

\- Jesteś ciężki, przystojniaku - zaśmiał się John, kiedy odsunął się od gorącego pocałunku.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej się na to nie skarżyłeś, aniołku - powiedział Sebastian i przejechał nosem po policzku blondyna.  
\- No cóż, nigdy wcześniej nie zostałem postrzelony - powiedział John z uśmiechem.

Sebastian natychmiast zszedł z blondyna. Zupełnie zapomniał, że jego chłopak był ranny, jak on mógł?  
\- Przepraszam, John. Ja...  
\- Jest w porządku, Seb - powiedział John i odwrócił głowę, by pocałować czoło Sebastiana.  
\- Trochę nas poniosło - dodał figlarnym tonem.

Sebastian pochylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na obandażowanym ramieniu Johna. _Ma tak wiele blizn, ale wciąż jest najpiękniejszą_  
 _osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem._ Zaraz po tym, jak John został postrzelony na polu walki, Sebastian nawet specjalnie nie celując,  
posłał kulę prosto w głowę mężczyzny, który ośmielił się strzelać do jego chłopaka.

\- Mimo to mogłem być ostrożniejszy. Przepraszam.  
Sebastian przejechał palcami po miękkich włosach, dorosłego już Johna. Uwielbiał czuć delikatne kosmyki pod zrogowaciałymi palcami.  
\- Jeśli czujesz się z tym źle... wiem jak możesz przeprosić w odpowiedni sposób - powiedział John, uśmiechając się i kładąc rękę Sebastiana  
na wybrzuszenie w swoich spodniach. Sebastian usiadł na biodrach Johna.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz pomocy, doktorze - powiedział, udając niewinnego i zaskoczonego.  
\- Och, nie!  
John zrobił głęboki wdech, gdy Sebastian rozpiął jego spodnie.  
\- Czy to jest jakaś nieuleczalna choroba?  
Rudy mężczyzna opuścił spodnie Johna i sięgnął, zrobić to samo w jego bielizną.  
\- Nie. Ale musimy się panem zająć, doktorze.

John zadrżał, kiedy Seb wziął jego twardego penisa w dłoń. Na początku zaczął go delikatnie gładzić, drażniąc swojego chłopaka.  
John wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, jego usta były otwarte i ciężko łapał powietrze. Sebastian kochał, jak bardzo wrażliwy był blondyn.  
Nie tylko fizycznie. John pomagał ludziom bez względu na to, kim byli, mógł siedzieć godzinami i słuchać ich życiowych historii, po  
czym udzielać im porad i pocieszać. Taki właśnie był jego John, lubił pomagać. Był idealnym lekarzem. Ale John miał też drugą stronę.  
Był żołnierzem, człowiekiem, który nie bał się walczyć o to, co jego zdaniem było słuszne. Witał niebezpieczeństwo jak przyjaciela.  
John był pełen sprzeczności, a Sebastianowi bardzo się to podobało.  
\- Szybciej, Seb - jęknął John.

Rudy mężczyzna zaczął przyśpieszać, głaszcząc Johna w sposób, który lubił. Przejechał kilka razy kciukiem po główce penisa i ścisnął  
jego podstawę, pieszcząc mosznę drugą ręką. Blondyn leżał pod nim i wyginał do góry klatkę piersiową, oddychając ciężko. Wyglądał  
jak bóg rozpusty. Pot lśnił na całej jego twarzy.  
\- Czy lekarstwo pomaga, doktorze? - zapytał Sebastian dokuczliwym tonem, jego głos był gruby z podniecenia. John jęknął.  
\- O kurwa, tak!

Sebastian poczuł, że jego własne spodnie są nieprzyjemnie ciasne, ale nie zwracał na to w tej chwili uwagi. Chciał zadbać o Johna,  
dać mu przyjemność. Utrzymywał szybkie tempo, masując penisa Johna, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować z rozkoszy,  
gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. John otworzył oczy i przygryzł wargę. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zirytowanie, chociaż wciąż  
przeważał wyraz podniecenia i żądzy.  
\- Zignoruj to, Seb. Proszę, nie przestawaj!

Sebastian nie zatrzymywał się, nawet gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, a późnej rozległo się ponowne pukanie do drzwi. Na szczęście nie  
trwało to długo, zanim John doszedł w jego dłoni. Niestety nie mógł długo cieszyć się widokiem Johna, bo blondyn szybko wstał,  
chwycił za chusteczkę, by się wytrzeć i schował miękkiego już penisa do spodni.  
\- Przykro mi, Seb. Zajmę się tobą za chwilkę, okej? - John powiedział cicho, całując głowę Sebastiana i podchodząc do drzwi.

Rudy mężczyzna wstał i zatrzymał się kilka kroków za Johnem, krzyżując ramiona. Kiedy blondyn otworzył drzwi, przywitała ich  
znajoma twarz, której nie widzieli od lat. Sebastian nie był pewny, czy jest zadowolony z tej wizyty. Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Anthea! Wow, jak długo... - zawołał John, przeczesując palcami zmierzwione włosy.  
\- Dzień dobry, Doktorze Watson. Mogę wejść? - powiedziała szczupła kobieta, podnosząc na chwilę wzrok z telefonu, by spojrzeć  
na Johna.  
\- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiedział John i odsunął się na bok, by zrobić przejście.  
\- Witam, Kapitanie Moran - Anthea skinęła głową w stronę Sebastiana, który nic nie odpowiedział.  
\- Proszę usiąść.  
John wskazał ręką na zielony fotel obok kominka. Kobieta usiadła i wciąż stukała palcami w telefon, John i Sebastian zajęli miejsce  
na kanapie tuż przed nią. Sebastian chciał chwycić Johna ramieniem, aby pokazać jej, że jego chłopak był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy,  
ale zamiast tego, położył dłonie na swoich kolanach.

\- Jak twoje ramię, doktorze? - zapytała Anthea. _Siedem lat, a wciąż wygląda na tak samo obojętną. Nic dziwnego, że pracuje dla_  
 _Mycrofta_ , pomyślał Sebastian, przewracając oczami.  
\- Lepiej - odpowiedział John.  
\- Co cię tu sprowadza o tylu latach?

Anthea wystukała jeszcze coś na telefonie, po czym podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Johna ponownie. Jej twarz była tak pusta, jak zawsze.  
\- Pan Holmes przysłał mnie tutaj.  
\- Wiem o tym oczywiście. Nie jesteś typem osoby, która składa przypadkowe wizyty - odpowiedział John, krzyżując nogi.  
\- W rzeczy samej. Cóż, mówiąc prosto, bez ogródek, potrzebujemy cię z powrotem w Londynie, doktorze Watson - Anthea powiedziała  
tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Twarz Johna zmieniła się na bardzo poważną w ciągu sekundy. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi i już miał odezwać się, by zwrócić uwagę  
tej bezdusznej kobiecie, gdy John odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Sebastian zaczął głośno i ciężko dyszeć.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia, John! Nie wrócimy tam.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że powiedziałam, że Doktor Watson jest potrzebny w Londynie, nie pan, Kapitanie Moran - kobieta odpowiedziała  
irytująco spokojnym tonem.  
\- On nigdzie się beze mnie nie ruszy - syknął Sebastian, pochylając się do przodu.  
\- Uspokój się, Seb. Jest w porządku - powiedział uspokajająco John i położył dłoń na udzie swojego chłopaka.  
\- Dlaczego Mycroft mnie potrzebuje? - zwrócił się znowu do kobiety.  
\- Obawiam się, że dowiesz się dopiero na miejscu.  
\- Co to kurwa ma znaczyć? - warknął Sebastian. W tym momencie nie chciał niczego więcej, tylko wyrzucić jej elegancki tyłek z ich  
mieszkania, ale ręka Johna zacisnęła się na jego udzie, zanim zdążył zrobić jakiś ruch.  
\- Oznacza to, że pan Holmes chce wyjaśnić wszystko osobiście - odpowiedziała, spuszczając wzrok na przeklęty telefon.  
\- W takim razie sam powinien się tu pofatygować, prawda? - warknął Sebastian, oddychając ciężko.

Nie było mowy, by pozwolił zabrać Johna z dala od niego. Zwłaszcza nie do Londynu. Zbudowali sobie spokojne i prawie normalne  
życie w Southampton odkąd wyjechali z Afganistanu dwa miesiące wcześniej. Prawdą było, że wciąż żyli na wojskowej rencie, ale  
John już wkrótce powinien odzyskać pełne zdrowie, a Sebastian był pewny, że niedługo znajdzie porządną pracę. Kiedy ich życie  
będzie ustatkowane, Sebastian znajdzie odpowiedni moment, by oświadczyć się Johnowi.

\- Pan Holmes nie może wyjechać z Londynu, ale on koniecznie musi się z panem spotkać, Doktorze Watson. Zapewniam, że jest  
to bardzo pilna sprawa - powiedziała Anthea, wpatrując się w Johna.

John wziął głęboki oddech. Sebastian doskonale wiedział o czym, a właściwie o kim myślał w tej chwili blondyn. Nigdy nie wspominali  
o nim, odkąd Mycroft dał im schronienie. W rzeczywistości oni nie rozmawiali o żadnym z nich, jednak rudy mężczyzna wiedział, że  
dwaj geniusze zawsze byli obecni w umyśle Johna. Sebastian chciał chwycić Johna i ukryć go przed Mycroftem i jego ludźmi, ochronić  
go przed całym światem, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie mógł tego zrobić. John był tym, który zawsze miał w ich związku ostatnie  
zdanie i to się nie zmieni. Więc cokolwiek John postanowi w tej sytuacji, Sebastian będzie go wspierać.

\- W porządku. Pojadę do Londynu - powiedział wreszcie John i odetchnął.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby, aby Anthea przyprowadziła Johna do jego biura zamiast do szpitala. Obecna sytuacja  
nie była w porządku wobec chłopca - _teraz dorosłego mężczyzny_ \- ale dzięki temu łatwiej byłoby mu go zmanipulować, wiedząc, że  
Sherlock leży tylko kilka pokoi dalej. Mycroft naprawdę nie miał zamiaru prosić Johna o powrót, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Wszelkimi  
sposobami próbował wyciągnąć młodszego brata z nałogu, nawet jeśli te metody były radykale. Jednak nic nigdy nie pomogło mu  
osiągnąć celu. Od 'zniknięcia' Johna dziewięć lat wcześniej, Sherlock wciągnął się głęboko w świat narkotyków. W ciągu pierwszych  
lat jego stan był do opanowania, co prawda Mycroft bardzo niepokoił się o brata, ale Sherlock zachowywał po części jasność umysłu  
i był w stanie szukać Johna. Jednak po pewnym czasie stracił wszelką nadzieję, narkotyki coraz częściej zaczęły pojawiać się w jego  
życiu. Mycroft rzadko miał okazję widzieć brata przytomnego w mieszkaniu. Wiedział jednak, że część Sherlocka ciągle wierzy, że John  
żyje i kiedyś go odnajdzie. Mycorft wiedział, że tylko dzięki temu, Sherlock wciąż był wśród żywych. Jednak dzień wcześniej Sherlock  
dał wyraźny znak, że ma tego wszystkiego dość. Nie raz zdarzało mu się przedawkować, ale tym razem jego stan był najgorszy.

Mycroft potarł skronie spoconymi palcami. Był bardzo niespokojny i nienawidził tego uczucia. Jednak kiedy chodziło jego młodszego  
brata - lub Grega, ale nigdy nie chciał przyznać tego na głos - całkowicie tracił panowanie nad reakcjami organizmu. Oparł się o ścianę  
i stukał czubkiem parasola o białą podłogę. W pokoju nie było niczego poza łóżkiem, dwoma krzesłami i stolikiem nocnym. Wejścia  
pilnował ochroniarz, by nikt niepożądany nie wszedł do pokoju. Anthea miała przyprowadzić Johna w ciągu dwóch minut. Mycroft  
nie miał pewności, jak chłopak (mężczyzna) zareaguje, oczywiście obserwował Johna i Sebastiana przez ostatnie lata i wydawało mu  
się, że są ze sobą szczęśliwi nawet pomimo wypadku Johna. To był zdrowy związek, Mycroft wiedział, że Sherlock nigdy nie mógłby  
tworzyć podobnego z blond lekarzem.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Mycroft wyprostował się i odchrząknął.  
\- Proszę wejść.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju weszła Anthea.  
\- Doktor Watson jest tutaj, sir.  
Mycroft kiwnął głową.  
\- Niech wejdzie. Ty jesteś wolna.  
\- Tak jest, sir - powiedziała kobieta i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Mycroft podszedł do jednego z szarych krzeseł obok łóżka i usiadł na  
jednym z nim.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie po dwóch minutach i do pokoju wszedł Doktor John Watson, który wyraźnie starał się nie wyglądać  
na zdenerwowanego. Mycorft nie mógł się oprzeć przed podziwianiem go, _John wyrósł na przystojnego mężczyznę_. Co prawda  
lekarz wciąż był dość niski, ale to nie miało wpływu na jego przyjemny wygląd. Jego blond włosy były krótsze, ale cały czas wyglądały  
tak miękko, jak wcześniej. Miał na sobie jeansy i ciemną zieloną kurtkę podkreślającą jego szczupłą sylwetkę. Blizna na jego twarzy  
dodawała mu uroku, głębokie niebieskie oczy lśniły w oczekiwaniu. Mycroft przypomniał sobie, kiedy wpatrywał się w nie po raz  
ostatni, gdy się widzieli.

\- Doktor Watson, proszę usiądź - powiedział Mycroft i wskazał na krzesło naprzeciw niego.  
John szybko zajął miejsce. Skrzyżował nogi w kostkach i odchrząknął.  
\- Mycroft, możesz mówić mi po imieniu - powiedział ostro.  
\- Co słychać u Sebastiana? - zapytał Mycroft niezmienionym tonem.  
John westchnął.  
\- Ma się dobrze, czeka na zewnątrz. Skończmy z tymi bzdurami, Mycroft. Wiem, dlaczego tu jestem, przejdziemy do konkretów?

Mycroft poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Najprawdopodobniej zdajesz sobie sprawę, kto jest jeszcze w tym szpitalu, choć jestem pewny, że Anthea nie powiedziała ci  
o niczym.  
\- Tak. Nie ma go na tym piętrze, prawda? - zapytał John nieco chrapliwym głosem. Mycroft pokręcił głową.  
\- Leży na ostatnim - powiedział Mycroft i wskazał ruchem oczu na sufit, po czym jego oczy ponownie spotkały Johna.  
\- Przykro mi, że znowu wciągam cię w ten bałagan, John. Zwłaszcza że to ja byłem tym, który cię z niego uwolnił. Ale mój brat  
nie opuści tego budynku żywy, jeśli nie zainterweniujesz.

Mycroft zauważył, jak ciało Johna zadrżało lekko. Blondyn potarł dłońmi opaloną twarz i wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Mycroft. Przyjechałem tutaj, żeby powiedzieć ci, że nie zbliżę się do Sherlocka ponownie. To nie jest... To  
po prostu nie jest zdrowe. Wiesz o tym. Poza tym teraz jestem z Sebem i jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi. Naprawdę nie chcę tego zepsuć,  
to jest mój pierwszy zdrowy związek.

Mycroft w pełni spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.  
\- Wiem o tym wszystkim, John. Nie proszę cię, żebyś zaczął tam, gdzie skończyłeś. Proszę cię, tylko żebyś z nim porozmawiał. Pozwól  
mu zobaczyć, że wszystko z tobą w porządku.  
John wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że to nie jest takie proste. Wiesz, że nie wejdę tak po prostu i nie powiem: Cześć, Sherlock, u mnie wszystko gra,  
przestań ćpać, do widzenia... Jeśli zobaczę się z nim ponownie, nie sądzę, że będę w stanie odejść. Ja... tęsknię za nim.  
John usiadł na skraju łóżka, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Mycroft wstał i podszedł do blondyna, wpatrując się w niego.  
\- John. Mógłbym ci zagrozić, mógłbym zagrozić Sebastianowi. Mógłbym rozkazać moim ludziom, by przystawili wam pistolety  
do skroni, dopóki nie zgodziłbyś się na to. Ale nie zrobię tego. Jeśli nie chcesz tego zrobić, nie zmuszę cię. Ale wiedz, że jeśli  
teraz odejdziesz, on umrze. Wiem też, że tak samo, jak pragniesz trzymać się z dala od kłopotów, nie chcesz jego śmierci.  
John bezwładnie opuścił ręce.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie chcę, żeby umierał, Mycroft! Kocham go. Boże, pomimo tylu lat wciąż go kocham. A ty wcale nie ułatwiasz mi  
podjęcia decyzji. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie będę w stanie go tak zostawić. Kurwa!

Mycroft odczekał kilka sekund, aby dać Johnowi czas na zebranie myśli. Blondyn wstał i podszedł do okna, krzyżując ramiona na  
piersi. Mycroft był pewny, że John w końcu zgodzi się, doktor był wspaniałym człowiekiem i jak sam przyznał, nigdy nie przestał  
kochać Sherlocka. Mycroft wiedział także, że John miał rację, to nie będzie proste. Sherlock nie pozwoli Johnowi odejść i nigdy  
nie zgodzi się być tylko jego przyjacielem. Moran stanie pomiędzy nimi i wtedy zacznie się prawdziwa burza. Mycroftowi było żal  
Johna, blondyn przyciągał problemy, jak magnes. Ale jeśli to wszystko oznaczałoby, że Sherlock byłby żywy i zdrowy, wolny od  
narkotyków, Mycroft zgodziłby się na wszystko. Przynajmniej do momentu, aż cała sytuacja nie przypominałaby ostatniego razu,  
co znając życie i tak się w końcu wydarzy.

\- Co z nim? To znaczy... wiem, że źle, ale... Jest przytomny? - zapytał John, nie patrząc na Mycrofta.  
\- Kiedy wychodziłem z pokoju, nie. Dali mu wiele leków - odpowiedział Mycroft spokojnym tonem, starał się nie naciskać na Johna.  
Blondyn odwrócił głowę, ale wpatrywał się w podłogę.  
\- Ja... Czy ty... Masz jakieś wieści... - John odchrząknął przed kontynuowaniem.  
\- Masz jakieś wieści o Jamesie Moriartym? Wiem, że żyje. Seb powiedział mi prawdę kilka lat temu.

Mycroft był nieco zaskoczony, słysząc to nazwisko. Prawdę mówiąc, ostatnio dużo słuchał i czytał o młodym geniuszu. Mężczyzna był  
drugą rzeczą na liście najważniejszych spraw. Był tuż za Sherlockiem. Zniknięcie Johna wywołało na świecie więcej chaosu, niż Mycroft  
mógł sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Moriarty zaczął od drobnych usług pod baczną obserwacją ojca, ale po dwóch latach od zniknięcia  
Johna. Pan Moriarty został znaleziony martwy w opuszczonym domku na wsi. Mycroft wiedział, że za jego śmierć odpowiedzialny był  
James, dzięki temu mógł przejąć interesy ojca. Wkrótce jego usługi miały większy i niebezpieczniejszy zasięg. Moriarty zajmował się  
zabójstwami, szpiegostwem, sponsorował dyktatorów, a lista wciąż się wydłużała. Mycroft wiedział o wszystkim, był też doskonale  
świadomy o miejscu pobytu Moriarty'ego, jednak nie miał żadnych dowodów na jego winę, nie mógł też połączyć go bezpośrednio  
ze zbrodniami. Nie mógł aresztować geniusza, bez względu na to, jak tego pragnął.

Mycroft nie mógł pozwolić, by John dowiedział się o tym wszystkim.  
\- Wiem tylko, że nadal mieszka w Londynie. Nic poza tym.  
John rozmyślał przez chwilę.  
\- W porządku, Mycroft. Zobaczę się z nim. Nie jestem pewny, czy robię dobrze, ale czuję, że powinienem to zrobić. Martwię się  
o Sherlocka i chcę dla niego jak najlepiej, więc okej. Zaprowadź mnie do niego.

\------------------

Sebastian siedział nerwowy na korytarzy z rękami wsadzonymi między uda. John bardzo długo rozmawiał z Mycroftem, a może to czas  
płynął wolniej, gdy nie było przy nim jego chłopaka. Nienawidził tego wszystkiego, nienawidził Mycrofta, nienawidził jego ludzi,  
nienawidził Sherlocka, nienawidził tej sytuacji. On i John byli tak szczęśliwi, oczywiście zdarzały im się problemy, ale zawsze wychodzili  
z nich obronną ręką. Sebastian pragnął uciec w Johnem w miejsce, gdzie nikt nie mógłby ich odnaleźć. Przeszli przez tak wiele w młodości,  
ich problemami były ich rodziny i dwaj geniusze. Zasługiwali na spokój. Dla Sebastiana wojna była niczym w porównaniu z ich  
emocjonalnym wyniszczeniem w młodości. A teraz na dodatek Mycroft - ten, który ukrył ich przed światem - chciał wciągnąć ich  
z powrotem w sidła problemów. Sebastian postawił sobie za cel, oszczędzenie Johnowi tego ponownego bałaganu, który ich z pewnością  
czekał. Musiał tylko wymyślić jak to zrobić.

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez skrzypnięcie białych drzwi. Zobaczył Johna, który wychodził z pokoju ze zwieszoną głową i rękami  
splątanymi za plecami. Sebastian wstał i bez słowa owinął ramiona wokół mniejszego mężczyzny i przytulił go mocno. Minęło kilka  
sekund, zanim John zareagował na jego działania, ale w końcu chwycił rudego mężczyznę w pasie i ukrył twarz w jego szerokim ramieniu.  
Sebastian delikatnie pocałował blond włosy ukochanego i powolnym ruchem zaczął masować jego plecy.  
\- W porządku, kochanie. Cokolwiek zadecydujesz, będę z tobą. Ochronię cię. Obiecuję.  
John odsunął się trochę i cmoknął Sebastiana w usta.  
\- Dziękuję, Seb. Kocham cię. Pamiętaj o tym, dobrze?  
Wyższy mężczyzna ujął twarz Johna i zaczął składać pocałunki. Najpierw na nosie, policzkach i w końcu jego usta połączyły się  
z wargami Johna.  
\- Ja też cię kocham. Najbardziej na świecie.

Obok nich rozległo się charakterystyczne pukanie w podłogę i Sebastian od razu zorientował się, kto był za to odpowiedzialny, ale  
postanowił go ignorować. John zrobił to samo i po prostu wpatrywał się w Sebastiana pięknymi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami. Pochylili  
się w swoją stronę i pocałowali namiętnie, nie przejmując się obecnością innych ludzi. W końcu John wycofał się pierwszy, ale chwycił  
dłoń Sebastiana i ścisnął ją mocno.

\- Okej, Mycroft. Możemy iść.  
\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziemy sami - powiedział starszy brat Holmes zadowolonym głosem.  
\- Ponieważ zdecydowałem się ci pomóc, myślę, że będzie to sprawiedliwe, jeśli wybiorę, z kim chcę iść. A ja nie zamierzam wybierać  
się dokądkolwiek bez mojego chłopaka - powiedział surowo John, używając wojskowego tonu. Sebastian uśmiechnął się z dumą  
i spojrzał na Johna. Mycroft nie powiedział nic, tylko kiwnął głową z rezygnacją i wskazał w kierunku windy. Anthea i ochroniarz  
zostali w miejscu i patrzyli jak trzech mężczyzn ruszyło przez korytarz.

Młodszy Holmes zajmował pokój na ostatnim piętrze i oczywiście przed drzwiami stał strażnik, który wpatrywał się w przestrzeń.  
Kiedy zatrzymali się przed pokojem Seb spojrzał na Johna, który wydawał się zdeterminowany dla kogoś, kto go nie znał. Sebastian  
jednak znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo przerażony w tej chwili był jego chłopak. Ściskając mocniej  
jego dłoń, Sebastian pochylił się i położył na ustach Johna czysty pocałunek.  
\- Okej? - zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że nic nie było w porządku w tej chwili.

John skinął głową i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, po czym odwrócił się do Mycrofta.  
\- Po co strażnik?  
Holmes zawahał się przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi.  
\- Środki ostrożności.  
Sebastian od razu zauważył, że Mycroft kłamał, ale postanowił tego nie komentować. Holmes go nie interesował. Dla niego obaj  
bracia Holmes mogli spalić się w piekle, o ile jego ukochany nie będzie musiał więcej cierpieć.  
\- Dobrze. Wchodzę. Seb, mógłbyś stanąć w drzwiach? - zapytał John, patrząc na rudego mężczyznę.  
\- Oczywiście, kochanie - zapewnił go Sebastian.

Mycroft nie wydawał się zadowolony z jego decyzji, ale ani Seb, ani John nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Mężczyzna pociągnął za klamkę  
i otworzył powoli drzwi. John przycisnął rękę Sebastiana do swoich ust, po czym ją wypuścił. Rudy mężczyzna chciał znowu poczuć  
ciepło Johna, ale spokojnie poszedł śladem chłopaka i stając w drzwiach, oparł się o framugę. Oglądał Johna, który zbliżył się do łóżka,  
na którym spał blady i chudy Sherlock Holmes. Jego ciemne loki wyraźnie kontrastowały z białą poduszką. Wokół niego stało kilka  
dziwnych urządzeń, które wydawały z siebie dźwięk. Sebastian rozpoznał tylko ten, który pokazywał bardzo powolne bicie serca.

John usiadł na krześle z lewej strony łóżka Sherlocka, Mycroft zatrzymał się kilka kroków za blondynem. Kędzierzawy mężczyzna leżał  
i przypominał kamień, zupełnie nie świadomy niczego. John siedział przez jakiś czas w ciszy, lecz w końcu się odezwał.  
\- Hej, Sherlock.

Może Sebastianowi to się tylko wydawało, ale bicie serca na monitorze zdawało się trochę przyspieszyć. John wyciągnął rękę i położył  
ją na dłoni Sherlocka. _Och!_ Sebastian skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie czuł w tej chwili zazdrości. Jednak zmusił się, by zapomnieć  
o tym uczuciu, wiedział, że to głupie. John tylko pocieszał umierającą osobę, prawda? Zawsze tak się robi z pacjentami. Chwyta się ich  
za rękę i zapewnia, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Na dodatek John był lekarzem, znał się na tym. Jednak wciąż... Sebastian pokręcił  
głową, kiedy wyraźnie usłyszał szybsze bicie serca. Mycroft przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą i John ścisnął mocniej dłoń Sherlocka.

\- Obudź się, Sherlock. To ja, John. Wróciłem.  
Jakby słysząc słowa Johna, młodszy Holmes powoli otworzył oczy. Wszyscy w pokoju wstrzymali oddech. Sherlock złapał nerwowy  
oddech, gdy spojrzał na blondyna po raz pierwszy od dziewięciu lat. Sebastian widział, jak słaby mężczyzna chwycił dłoń jego ukochanego  
z całą siłą, jaką miał w swoim wątłym ciele. Seb nie mógł powiedzieć na pewno, ale wydawało mu się, że widzi w oczach Sherlocka łzy.  
Głos, który wyszedł z jego ust, był ochrypły i pełen desperacji.

\- John.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock Holmes obudził się po dziewięciu latach snu. Od momentu, kiedy jego ukochany zniknął, Sherlock miał tylko jeden cel  
w życiu - znaleźć Johna. Ale cała ta frustracja i niepowodzenia sprawiały, że coraz bardziej wciągał się w świat narkotyków. Chciał  
sprawić, aby jego umysł działał jak nigdy dotąd, by odnaleźć ukochanego, ale jednocześnie pragnął zapomnieć o wszystkim, żeby  
choć na chwilę zapomnieć o bólu. Nie miało znaczenia, jak wiele sobie wstrzyknął, nigdy nie było to wystarczające. Nic nie mogło  
usunąć Johna z jego pamięci i nic nie było w stanie zatuszować bólu, jaki czuł. Sherlock pomyślał, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby  
odłączyć kable od wszystkich maszyn i pójść tam, gdzie John mógłby być. Mając to na uwadze, wstrzyknął sobie największą dawkę  
narkotyków w życiu. Gdy nadeszła ciemność, poczuł maksymalną ulgę.

Więc kiedy Sherlock zobaczył światło w środku pustki i samotności, zaczął reagować. Nie było niczego oprócz złotej kropki zbliżającej  
się do niego, aż w końcu mógł poczuć jej ciepło. Geniusz wyciągnął rękę, by złapać 'to coś', ale nie potrafił, bo światło zniknęło, zastąpione  
przez dźwięki, zapachy, smaki i odczucia, które przypominały mu o jednej jedynej rzeczy. Rzeczy, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie.  
Jego życie, jego powietrze.

Sherlock otworzył oczy. _Moje światło, moje słońce._

Minęło dziewięć lat, a John wciąż emitował ten sam piękny blask, który Sherlock pamiętał i trzymał zamknięty w najukochańszym  
pokoju w umyśle. Jego twarz miała dojrzałość kogoś, kto przeszedł w swoim życiu naprawdę wiele, ale nadal miała w sobie tę lekkość  
z młodzieńczych lat. Jego oczy były takie same jak te, w które Sherlock kochał się wpatrywać. Jednak miały w sobie nutę mądrości.  
Niektóre pasma jego włosów były jaśniejsze, wyblakłe przez słońce. Ręka, która go ściskała była zrogowaciała, ale ciepła i Sherlock  
zapragnął więcej. Uścisnął ją z całej swojej siły. Wszystkie emocje, które tak skrzętnie ukrywał i które kumulowały się, teraz ostatecznie  
zawładnęły jego ciałem. _Czy John naprawdę jest tutaj? A może to moja wyobraźnia? Ale on jest taki realny._

\- John.  
Głos geniusza był ledwo słyszalny, ale to było jedyne, co mógł powiedzieć. John uśmiechnął się do niego i Sherlock pomyślał, że  
jego klatka piersiowa może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.  
\- Witamy z powrotem, Sherlock - powiedział jego ukochany i to było zdanie w pełni odpowiadające sytuacji. Sherlock bez Johna  
był niczym, tylko martwym stworzeniem, które istniało bez konkretnego celu.  
\- Jesteś prawdziwy? - szepnął Sherlock.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Oczywiście, że jestem - powiedział John z oczami błyszczącymi tak jasno, że mogłyby rozjaśnić Paryż.  
\- Udowodnij to - wydusił Sherlock, jego serce biło nieprawdopodobnie szybko.

John zawahał się przez chwilę, ale zniżył głowę i delikatnie zbliżył usta do czoła Sherlocka. Geniusz poczuł - może to brzmieć jak  
banał - jakby mógł latać. Tęsknił za Johnem bezgranicznie. Żadne słowa na świecie nie mógłby wyrazić, jak nieobecność ukochanego  
wpływała na jego życie. To było, jakby został rozbity na tysiące kawałeczków i wrzucony na dno kosza w ciemnej alejce.  
\- John - powtarzał jego imię niczym modlitwę.  
\- Dlaczego... dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?

John zmarszczył brwi i Sherlock zapragnął je pocałować. Jego ukochany nie powinien być zdenerwowany i smutny. Dlaczego John  
był smutny? Już wszystko jest w porządku, znowu są razem. Dopiero kiedy John dotknął policzka Sherlocka lekko spoconymi  
i ciepłymi palcami, geniusz zorientował się, że jego twarz jest mokra. Płakał. Sherlock nie był przyzwyczajony do płakania, a jedynym  
powodem, dla którego ronił łzy, był John Watson. Blondyn zawsze był przyczyną jego dziwnych zachowań, których nigdy wcześniej  
nie czuł i nie znał. W tym momencie płakał ze szczęścia, bo jego ukochany wrócił do niego, ale i ze smutku, ponieważ trwało to tak  
długo. Nie potrafił kontrolować swojego ciała, zaczął szlochać. John usiadł na skraju łóżka i chwycił go w swoje silne i ciepłe ramiona.

\- Jestem tu teraz. Ciii... wszystko jest już w porządku - uspokajał go John, całując i głaszcząc ciemne loki.  
Sherlock uniósł swoje ciało i chwycił Johna tak mocno, jak mógł. Pomyślał, że jeśli przytrzyma Johna w ten sposób - blisko i bezpiecznie -  
jego ukochany już nigdy nie zostawi go ponownie. _John znowu jest mój._  
\- John... - wydawało się, że jest to jedyne słowo, które Sherlock mógł prawidłowo wypowiedzieć.  
\- Tak? - zapytał John i próbował się wycofać, ale Sherlock trzymał go w miejscu.  
\- Afganistan czy Irak?

John zaśmiał się zdziwiony dedukcją Sherlocka. Kiedy odezwał się, jego ciepły oddech owiał czubek głowy geniusza.  
\- Afganistan, genialny gnojku.  
\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego ryzykowałeś swoje życie? Dlaczego odeszłeś, John? - Sherlock zapytał drążącym głosem.

Nie był zły na Johna - nigdy nie potrafił. Jednak nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego chłopak zrobił tak okropną rzecz i opuścił go. I wtedy...  
Wtedy zauważył - po raz pierwszy od przebudzenia - że nie byli w pokoju sami. _Mycroft_. Jego brat stał kilka metrów od łóżka, emocje  
ukryte pod zimną powłoką. Sherlock odwrócił głowę nieco bardziej i zobaczył inną osobę. _Moran?_ Tak, to był Sebastian Moran.  
Geniusz zamrugał kilka razy, zaskoczony jego obecnością, po czym spojrzał na Mycrofta i wszystko zrozumiał.

\- TY! - warknął na brata.  
\- TY ZABRAŁEŚ MI JOHNA! - krzyknął.  
\- Sherlock... - John próbował go uspokoić, ale bezskutecznie. Geniusz nigdy nie był tak wściekły.  
\- Zabrałeś mi Johna! Ukryłeś go z Moranem i uniemożliwiłeś mi każdą drogę, aby go odnaleźć! - krzyczał Sherlock. Jedynym powodem,  
który powstrzymywał go przed wstaniem z łóżka i zaatakowaniem brata, był jego słaby organizm, który nie pozwolił mu stać o własnych  
siłach.

\- Przez DZIEWIĘĆ LAT obserwowałeś, jak gniję bez Johna i cały czas udawałeś, że nic nie wiesz! Zabijałeś mnie przez DZIEWIĘĆ LAT, Mycroft!  
\- Starałem się ciebie chronić, bracie - starszy Holmes powiedział spokojnie, co sprawiło, że krew Sherlocka zagotowała się bardziej.  
\- Chronić?! Jak trzymanie mnie z dala od Johna, miałoby mnie chronić? - krzyknął zaskoczony.  
Mycroft zrobił krok do przodu, ale Sherlock wskazał na niego palcem.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się. Nie powinieneś być nawet w tym samym pomieszczeniu co John i ja!  
\- Nie możesz tego zobaczyć, bo jesteś zbyt zaangażowany, żeby John...  
Jego pieprzony brat nie dokończył zdania, bo Sherlock przerwał mu z grymasem na twarzy.  
\- Nie waż się wypowiadać imienia mojego chłopaka!

Sherlock usłyszał chrząknięcie dochodzące z okolic drzwi i zignorowałby je, gdyby John nie zesztywniał w jego objęciach. Sherlock  
spojrzał na ukochanego i zobaczył na jego twarzy niepewność i odrobinę strachu. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Morana, który podszedł  
aż do stóp jego łóżka. Stanął ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i zimnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Przykro mi, że cierpiałeś, Sherlock. Mogę wyobrazić sobie ból, jaki czułeś. Czułem to samo, kiedy John był twoim chłopakiem - Moran  
powiedział chłodnym tonem. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Po pierwsze, nie możesz sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak się czułem. Po drugie John jest moim chłopakiem - warknął, szczerząc zęby.  
\- Nie, nie jest. Jesteśmy razem, Sherlock. Byliśmy razem przez te wszystkie lata, mając tylko siebie. John jest teraz moim chłopakiem.  
Moran powiedział to wszystko spokojnym tonem i Sherlock zapragnął zedrzeć mu ten zadowolony i pewny siebie wyraz z twarzy.  
Geniusz poczuł, że jego twarz robi się czerwona, zapomniał nawet o obecności Mycrofta. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Johna, który  
pocierał nerwowo rękami i patrzył w podłogę.  
\- John? On kłamie, prawda? Nadal jesteś mój. Prawda? John?  
\- Nie, Sherlock. Teraz jestem z Sebastianem - odpowiedział John, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Sherlock potrząsnął głową, próbując  
zrozumieć, co się dzieje.  
\- Nie, to nie tak. Należymy do siebie, John. Kocham cię. Kocham cię bardziej, niż ktokolwiek jest w stanie kochać drugą osobę.  
Jesteśmy jednością, John. Wiesz o tym. Powiedz to Moranowi.

John cofnął się powoli, ale Sherlock szybkim ruchem złapał go za nadgarstek. To sprawiło, że John wreszcie spojrzał na geniusza.  
\- Sherlock, minęło dziewięć lat. Myślałem, że zostawiłeś przeszłość za sobą. Ja tak zrobiłem... Ja, ja też cię kocham, ale to co innego.  
Proszę, nie utrudniaj tego jeszcze bardziej.  
\- John! - Sherlock podniósł się bardziej, żeby chwycić oba ramiona blondyna.  
\- Ja mógłbym to zrobić? Bez ciebie nic nie ma dla mnie sensu. Jak możesz... Nie wierzę ci. Jesteś tutaj teraz, wróciłeś do mnie. Nadal  
mnie kochasz. Należymy do siebie. Tak? Zakończ to, co tak głupio zacząłeś z Moranem. Ja nie będę się złościł, ty też byłeś smutny  
i samotny. Ale teraz jestem tutaj, wszystko jest w porządku. W głębi duszy wiesz, że nigdy nie przestałeś być mój. Prawda, John?

Sherlock powiedział to wszystko na jednym wydechu i po chwili jego potrzeby i instynkt przejęły kontrolę nad jego umysłem,  
burząc wszystkie mury. Jeżeli John miał z czymś związek, dla Sherlocka nie było żadnych ograniczeń.

\- Wiem, że John nie zamierzał mówić ci o tym, ale nie mogłem po prostu stać i spokojnie oglądać, jak zamierzasz przywłaszczyć  
sobie kogoś, kto nie jest twój - powiedział Sebastian ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.  
\- W rzeczywistości Johnie nie jest niczyją własnością. Należy tylko do siebie i może robić to, co chce. Jeżeli ktoś jest czyjąś własnością,  
to my. Myślę, że mogę powiedzieć, że oboje należymy do Johna.

Sherlock nie zgadzał się z jego ostatnim zdaniem. Należał do Johna, oczywiście, że tak. Ale John również był jego. Jeśli zapomniał  
o tym, Sherlock postanowi, że zrobi wszystko, aby mu to przypomnieć.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim wszedł do biura i tak szybko, jak przekroczył próg, obezwładniło go jednocześnie poczucie ulgi i agonii. Czuł się tak za każdym  
razem - jak mógłby inaczej? Na ścianie za mahoniowym biurkiem wisiał ogromny obraz. W pięknie oprawionej czerwono złotej ramie  
przypominał mu czasy, gdy miał wszystko. Mogło się wydawać, że w chwili obecnej, również niczego mu nie brakuje, miał władzę nad  
kryminalnym światem, więzieniami, miał pieniądze. Jednak to wszystko było nic nie warte, jeśli nie było przy nim Johna. Oddałby całą  
swoją fortunę i władzę, byleby móc mieć Johna znowu w swoich ramionach. Te niebieskie oczy z obrazu patrzyły wprost na niego,  
wywołując ciarki na plecach. I ten uśmiech... Jim doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym to zdjęcie zostało zrobione. John wygrał mecz  
rugby i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, to podbiegł do Jima i wtulając się w niego. Geniusz nawet teraz mógł sobie przypomnieć zapach  
słodkiego potu na skórze ukochanego i ten uroczy rumieniec na jego twarzy, który sprawiał, że John wyglądał jak niewinny anioł.  
To było ponad dziewięć lat temu, jednak Jim zawsze wiedział o jednej rzeczy - John Watson był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek  
widział i to się nie zmieni.

Geniusz podziwiał portret jeszcze przez kilka minut i usiał za biurkiem na swoim wygodnym fotelu. Zanim zaczął przeglądać biznesowe  
sprawy, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, sprawdził 'folder Johna', gdzie każdy z jego pracowników, który szukał blondyna, przesyłał mu  
aktualne informacje dotyczące efektów poszukiwań jego ukochanego. Znalezienie Johna było jednym z głównych powodów, dla  
których Jim postanowił przejąć biznes ojca, tworząc coś, dzięki czemu miał więcej możliwości. Miał cel i był zdeterminowany.  
Nie był fanem brudnej roboty - miał od tego ludzi - ale wydawało mu się, że musi okazać ojcu trochę szacunku, więc postanowił udusić  
mężczyznę swoimi rękami. Oczywiście zadbał, by jego śmierć wyglądała na zwykły wypadek.

Jego pracownicy nigdy nie znaleźli niczego znaczącego, raz nawet ośmielili się zaproponować mu, by wstrzymać poszukiwania. Nie  
trzeba wspominać, że całkowicie tego pożałowali. Jim był pewny, że jego ukochany żyje. Nie miał do tego żadnych wątpliwości i był  
przekonany, że pewnego dnia odnajdzie go, a kiedy to się stanie, żadna siła na świecie nie będzie w stanie już ich rozłączyć.

Jim kliknął ' folder Johna' i prawie spadł z krzesła, gdy przeczytał najnowszą aktualizację. Pisało w niej, że blondyn pasujący do  
opisu Johna widziany był przed wejściem do szpitala Św. Bartłomieja. Wpis został opublikowany przez jednego z najbardziej zaufanych  
ludzi geniusza. Jim miał pracowników w niemal każdym najważniejszym budynku w Londynie i w innych wielkich miastach na świecie.  
Zdarzało się, że jego ludzie powiadamiali go o obecności Johna, ale zawsze okazywało się to fałszywym alarmem. Jednak tym razem,  
mężczyzna wspomniał o bliźnie... Bliźnie, którą Jim dał Johnowi wiele lat wcześniej. Geniusz poczuł dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa  
na samą myśl, wciąż czuł żal po tym, co zrobił. Szybko wysłał mężczyźnie rozkazy z prośbą o zdjęcie blondyna i potwierdzenie jego ID.  
Nie mógł się doczekać, by wiedzieć, czy mężczyzna naprawdę jest jego Johnem. Pięć minut później - które wydawały się trwać wieczność -  
w folderze pojawiła się nowa wiadomość z przypiętym zdjęciem.

"Potwierdzenie tożsamości - Doktor John Hamish Watson"

Jim przełknął ślinę, myślał, że serce wyskoczy mu z gardła. Mężczyzna na zdjęciu wyglądał dokładnie jak jego John, tylko że w starszej  
wersji. _Oczywiście, że jest starszy, dziewięć lat, Jim!_ Czas wydawał się sprzymierzeńcem Johna. Miał umięśnione i jędrne ciało, jego  
twarz była dojrzała, ale wciąż miała w sobie urok, który Jim kochał ponad wszystko. Jakość zdjęcia nie była najlepsza, ale niebieskie  
błyszczące oczy były bardzo widoczne. Jim nie sądził, że to możliwe, ale John wyglądał jeszcze bardziej sexy. _Boże, tak bardzo za tobą_  
 _tęskniłem, Johnny. Nie mogę się doczekać, by znowu mieć cię w swoich ramionach._

Jim wyłączył komputer, wstał, włożył płaszcz i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. Wchodząc do swojego samochodu, praktycznie  
wypluł nazwę szpitala, do którego mają jechać. Zaczął pocierać nerwowo rękami. Zachowywał się jak prawdziwy człowiek, gdy chodziło  
o Johnny'ego. Jego blondyn był jedyną osobą, która mogła wydobyć z niego prawdziwe uczucia. W ciągu wszystkich tych dziewięciu lat  
jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała Jima przy życiu, była nadzieja, że jego chłopak w końcu się odnajdzie. I tak się stało. Odnalazł go.

_Tatuś się zbliża, Johnny._

\-----------------

\- Dlaczego nie mogę patrzeć, Seb? Co planujesz, niegrzeczny chłopczyku? - zaśmiał się John, trzymając rękami koszulę Sebastiana.  
Rudy mężczyzna zasłaniał mu oczy i prowadził go powoli do pokoju hotelowego, który zarezerwował na noc. Wyszli ze szpitala zaraz  
po tym, jak pielęgniarka podała Sherlockowi środki nasenne. Brunet zaczął się wyrywać i krzyczeć imię Johna, próbował wstać z łóżka,  
odpychając od siebie pielęgniarkę. John chciał zainterweniować, ale Sebastian złapał go delikatnie za łokieć i powiedział, że byłoby  
lepiej, gdyby po prostu wyszli z sali. John zgodził się, po czym spojrzał na Mycrofta, który dał mu nieznacznie skinienie głową,  
jednocześnie pomagając pielęgniarce uspokoić Sherlocka. W korytarzu słyszeli głośne błagania bruneta, Sebastian zauważył, jak John  
wzdrygał się na okrzyki. Współczuł geniuszowi, ale musiał być stanowczy i pokazać wszystkim, że nie ma nawet możliwości, by oddać  
Johna. Mimo to wiedział, że jego chłopak czuł się fatalnie przez tę sytuację, więc postanowił poprawić mu humor. Szczęście Johna było  
jego priorytetem i musiał zrobić wszystko, by upewnić się, że jego ukochany był zadowolony.

John miał łzy w oczach, gdy wyszli tylnymi drzwiami na zewnątrz szpitala. Sebastian owinął ramionami blondyna i schował twarz w  
jego miękkich blond włosach.  
\- Ciii, spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeśli chcesz, jutro też możemy tu przyjść. W porządku? On teraz śpi i nic nie czuje - szepnął  
Sebastian, czując dotyk jedwabistych kosmyków na swoich ustach.  
\- Przepraszam cię, Seb. To jest nie fair w stosunku do ciebie - powiedział John pomiędzy szlochami.  
\- Nie martw się o mnie, kochanie. - Sebastian pocałował czubek głowy ukochanego.  
\- Ja... zawsze ranię wszystkich, którzy są wokół mnie. Wystarczyła jedna minuta tutaj i znów czuję się jak ten bezradny chłopak, którym  
byłem kilka lat temu...  
Sebastian chwycił twarz Johna, pieszcząc kciukami jego policzki.  
\- To dobrze czuć się czasami podatnym i bezbronnym. Ja też się tak czuję. Ale wiem też, że jesteś moim pięknym, odważnym wojownikiem  
i bardzo cię kocham.

Sebastian pocałował ukochanego i stał przez chwilę, tuląc go do siebie, czekał, aż John się spokoi. Trzymając się za ręce, poszli w stronę  
najbliższej kawiarni. Sebastian złożył zamówienie i wstał od stołu pod pretekstem potrzeby skorzystania z toalety. Poszedł do  
łazienki i połączył się z WiFi, aby znaleźć to, czego potrzebował, a następnie zamówić pokój w luksusowym hotelu i poprosić obsługę,  
aby przygotowali niespodziankę. Zadzwonił też do kwiaciarni i cukierni. Jednak najważniejszą rzecz Sebastian miał już w kieszeni od  
dłuższego czasu. Chciał, żeby wszystko było idealne. John potrzebował tego teraz i zasługiwał na najlepsze. Poza tym Sebastian uważał,  
że jest to najodpowiedniejszy moment, by zadać 'to' pytanie. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Sherlocka, kiedy w końcu  
zauważy pierścień na palcu Johna.

Wyszli z kawiarni jakiś czas później i już w taksówce Sebastian zakrył oczy Johna, by nie zepsuć niespodzianki. Takim sposobem  
dostali się do hotelu. Sebastian jedną ręką otworzył drzwi do pokoju, a drugą położył na całej twarzy Johna. Blondyn roześmiał  
się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Seb! Odpowiedz. Mogę w końcu zobaczyć, co się dzieje? - powiedział John, jego głos został stłumiony przez dłoń drugiego mężczyzny.

Seb zachichotał i zabrał rękę, przytulając Johna od tyłu. Blondyn stał z otwartymi ustami i rozglądał się z zachwytem na pięknej twarzy.  
Sebastian był bardzo zadowolony z efektów pracy obsługi, zrobili świetną robotę. Pokój sam w sobie był piękny, na środku stało duże  
łóżko, pokryte jedwabną pościelą. Nad nim wisiało ogromne zdjęcie nocnego Londynu. W drugim pokoju stała wanna z hydromasażem.  
Jednak Sebastian wiedział, że Johnowi najbardziej imponowały stokrotki leżące chaotycznie na łóżku i kosz babeczek zapakowany  
z folię i przepasany złotą wstążką.

\- Seb... To jest...  
John rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym odwrócił się, patrząc na Sebastiana załzawionymi oczami.  
\- Perfekcyjne. To jest doskonałe. Ty jesteś doskonały. Nie mam słów, żeby opisać tego, co czuję w tej chwili. Ten dzień rozpoczął  
się tak źle... Miałem wrażenie, że to jeden z najgorszych dni, ale... Seb! Ty zawsze wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć. Zawsze przy mnie jesteś.  
Jesteś wszystkim co najlepsze w moim życiu. Jestem taki szczęśliwy.  
John chwycił szyję Sebastiana i pociągnął go w dół, całując namiętnie. Przerwał pocałunek i oparł ręce na ramionach wyższego mężczyzny.  
\- Bardzo cię kocham, Seb. Dziękuję ci, że jesteś przy mnie.

Sebastian chwycił Johna w ramiona i jeszcze raz pocałował, po czym puścił go i cofnął kilka kroków. John spojrzał na niego pytająco,  
marszcząc uroczo brwi. _To jest to, idealny moment. Tak długo na niego czekałem._

\- John... Jesteś miłością mojego życia. Nie wyobrażam sobie mojego życia bez ciebie. Każda sekunda, którą spędzamy osobno jest  
dla mnie torturą - a oboje wiemy, co to znaczy. Kocham cię od tak dawna, szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że kocham cię od czasu, kiedy  
pierwszy raz się do mnie odezwałeś. Nigdy nie pokocham kogoś tak mocno, jak kocham ciebie, chyba że ten ktoś będzie miał nasze  
nazwisko i będzie nazywał nas 'tato'.  
Sebastian uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął z kieszeni małe niebieskie pudełko. Twarz Johna świeciła od łez. Miał piękny uśmiech na  
zarumienionych policzkach, gdy Sebastian klęknął na podłodze i wyciągnął dłoń, otwierając pudełko ze złotym pierścionkiem w środku.  
\- Doktorze John Hamish Watson, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem?  
John nie wahał się ani chwili.  
\- Boże, tak! Zdecydowanie, absolutnie tak!

Sebastian wstał i umieścił złoty pierścionek na palcu Johna. Pocałował jego dłoń i podniósł ukochanego z podłogi.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy to uczcić, prawda?  
\- Och, tak właściwie to myślałem o babeczkach - John powiedział z powagą, ale w momencie, gdy Sebastian spojrzał na niego speszony,  
blondyn zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- Żartuję, kochanie. Bądź dobrym narzeczonym i zabierz mnie na nasze wielkie łóżko.  
Sebastian pocałował go w czoło i ruszył w przeciwną stronę. John spojrzał na niego i szturchnął lekko.  
\- Czy nie mieliśmy świętować?

Wysoki mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i kopnął białe drzwi do łazienki. Nawet on był po wrażeniem, jak wielkie było jacuzzi.  
Sebastian starannie opuścił Johna i oboje zaczęli rozbierać się tak szybko, jak tylko mogli. W momencie, gdy weszli do wanny, byli  
już boleśnie twardzi i potrzebujący. John nie tracił czasu i usiadł okrakiem na narzeczonym, kładąc dłonie na jego szerokiej piersi.

\- Teraz sobie przypomniałem... Ostatnio nie miałeś szans dojść. To nie było fair wobec ciebie. Musimy to naprawić, prawda? - powiedział  
John, używając swojego najbardziej uwodzicielskiego głosu. Wiedział, że doprowadzi tym Sebastiana do szaleństwa.  
\- Też mi się tak wydaje. Co proponujesz? - zapytał Sebastian, udając niewiniątko.  
\- Proponuję to...  
John uniósł biodra i powoli zaczął opuszczać się na wielki penis Sebastiana. Oboje jęknęli w tym samym momencie, gdy John usiadł  
z penisem ukochanego włożonego całkowicie wewnątrz niego.  
\- Och, Seb... Jesteś taki wielki - jęknął John, zamykając oczy i odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  
Sebastian zadrżał, słysząc te słowa. Kochał, kiedy John mówił sprośne rzeczy, ale podejrzewał, że nie potrwa to długo, bo oboje  
byli bardzo zdesperowani.  
\- John! Jesteś wspaniały. O mój Boże, proszę, ujeżdżaj mnie, kochanie!

Blondyn posłuchał go. Zaczął powoli unosić i opadać na penis Sebastiana, ale potem stracił kontrolę i przyśpieszył, wykonując szybkie  
i niechlujne ruchy. Woda chlapała na wszystkie strony, oboje wyglądali jak w agonii. John dla stabilizacji wciąż opierał się na piersi  
wyższego mężczyzny i zwiększał prędkość.  
\- O kurwa, Seb! Chyba dojdę tylko z twoim penisem we mnie. To jest takie wspaniałe uczucie, mój kapitanie. Czuję, jakbyśmy  
tworzyli... jedność.

Tego było za wiele i Sebastian krzyknął imię Johna, dochodząc głęboko w ukochanym. John nie długo po nim. Siedzieli przez chwilę  
w miejscu, oddychając ciężko. Byli mokrzy od ciepłej wody i spermy. John ukrył twarz w szyi Sebastiana, który objął go silnymi ramionami.  
\- Na co masz teraz ochotę, kochanie? - zapytał, wciąż jeszcze zdyszany. John zachichotał.  
\- Hmm... może babeczki?


	5. Chapter 5

Jim miał doskonałe wyczucie czasu. Zawsze osiągał to, czego chciał, chyba że jego celem był John. Blondyn od początku był wielką  
niewiadomą. Więc nie trzeba wspominać o tym, że człowiek odpowiedzialny za śledzenie Johna, miał zostać zwolniony za pozwolenie  
jego chłopcu na wymknięcie się ze szpitala. _Mężczyźnie, nie chłopcu_ , upominał się Jim. Ale co to był za mężczyzna! Geniusz nie mógł  
doczekać się, by owinąć ramiona wokół blondyna i posiąść go na każdej możliwej nawierzchni. Rozmyślał o tym, gdy usłyszał coś, co  
od razu zwróciło jego uwagę.

\- Wiem! Tyle krzyków, ale co innego można było się spodziewać po Holmesie? - szepnęła jedna z pielęgniarek do drugiej, opierając  
się o ladę. Jim zatrzymał się w korytarzu i ukląkł, udając, że wiąże sznurowadła.  
\- Ale jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby krzyczał tak jak dzisiaj... Zazwyczaj to po prostu arogancki drań. Ale tym razem wyglądał na...  
zdesperowanego - powiedziała druga pielęgniarka, bawiąc się długopisem w ręku.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że miało to coś wspólnego z tym słodkim blondynem, który go odwiedził.  
\- Widziałam go! Bardzo przystojny, z chęcią porozmawiałabym z nim, gdyby nie był z tym drugim seksownym kolesiem. Widziałaś?  
\- O tak! Wysoki i umięśniony. Ale myślisz, że oni byli... razem?  
\- Tak, słońce, widziałam, jak się całowali. Boże drogi, naprzeciw mnie! Sama nie wiem, czy to było seksowne, czy irytujące!

Jim zdecydował, że usłyszał wystarczająco, więc wstał i szybko odszedł. Nie mógł spojrzeć na swoją twarz, ale był pewny, że musi  
być cały czerwony. Wydawało się, że Holmes zawsze musi być pierwszy, nie zależnie od tego, o co chodzi. Jak jego ludzie mogli go  
zawieźć w taki sposób? O tym, że Pan Sherlock Holmes został odwiedzony przez jego Johna, dowiedział się od tych okropnych  
pielęgniarek, które zasługiwały na skręcenie karku, za mówienie o Johnie w ten sposób. Jednak ich rozmowa, przyniosła kilka nowych  
informacji, które Jim przetwarzał w głowie, gdy kierował się do pokoju Holmesa. Oczywiście miał już nowych ludzi na miejscu tych,  
których się pozbył - za pomocą magicznych sms-ów - więc, Jim wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął jak szalony stukać w klawiaturę.

A więc jego Johnny miał chłopaka? Według okropnych pielęgniarek, mężczyzna był wysoki i umięśniony. _John przyszedł do szpitala_  
 _ze swoim chłopakiem, żeby odwiedzić Holmesa?_ Było prosto wywnioskować, dlaczego detektyw znalazł się w tym miejscu, Jim wiedział  
doskonale o jego nawykach. Równie szybko zrozumiał, że to Mycroft Holmes był tym, który namówił Johna do powrotu - z miejsca,  
o którym Jim dowie się na pewno, jak tylko dostanie starszego brata w swoje ręce. Jednak była jedna rzecz, która najbardziej nie dawała  
mu spokoju. Jego umysł mimowolnie zbudował obraz dorosłego Sebastiana Morana, ale szybko pozbył się tej myśli z głowy. Moran  
uciekł i nie było powodu, dla którego miałby, być z Johnem, tym bardziej że był zbiegiem, którego szukała policja.

Jego telefon zadzwonił z wiadomością, w którym pokoju leżał Holmes. Kiedy wysiadł z windy, nie był zaskoczony obecnością strażników  
na zewnątrz pomieszczenia. Ale to jest Jim Moriarty i byle bandyci go nie przestraszą. Zbliżał się do drzwi i widział, jak postawni  
mężczyźni krzyżują ramiona i dokładnie badają go wzrokiem.

\- Czego tu chcesz?  
\- Jestem kolegą Sherlocka. Przyszedłem go odwiedzić - powiedział Jim, uśmiechając się w najbardziej uroczy sposób.  
Ochroniarze wymienili spojrzenia, po czym ich wzrok znowu padł na Jima.  
\- Nazwisko? - zapytał jeden z nich.  
\- Richard Brook - powiedział łagodnym i przyjacielskim tonem.  
Jeden z osiłków zmrużył oczy, spojrzał na swojego partnera i otworzył drzwi, by wejść do środka, zamykając je za sobą. Jim czekał  
przez chwile, po czym drzwi otworzyły się ponownie.  
\- Możesz wejść - powiedział mężczyzna, wpuszczając Irlandczyka do pokoju.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, Jim spojrzał na bladą i wykończoną postać, leżącą na łóżku. Sherlock Holmes wyglądał na... zdruzgotanego.  
W każdej innej sytuacji niższy geniusz cieszyłby się z takiego widoku, ale teraz miał świadomość, że on również mógł znaleźć się  
w takim stanie, po usłyszeniu prawdy - o chłopaku Johna. Jim usiał przy łóżku, ściskając ręce na kolanach. Holmes wyraźnie był na  
środkach uspokajających, ale siła jego woli trzymała go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Jim podziwiał go.

\- Richard Brook - Sherlock zadrwił cicho.  
\- Wiedziałem, że będziesz pamiętał - uśmiechnął się Jim.

W ciągu pierwszy lat, po zniknięciu Johna, Jim i Sherlock grali ze sobą w różne gierki. Był to sposób na pozbycie się ich wściekłości,  
po zapadnięciu się blondyna pod ziemię. W pewnym momencie Jim używał fałszywego nazwiska, by krzyżować Holmesowi szyki.  
Igrali ze sobą, dopóki ich zabawy nie zaczęły ingerować w poszukiwania Johna. Ich walka mogła poczekać, najważniejszy był powrót  
pięknego blondyna.

\- Moran - powiedział Sherlock niskim i ochrypłym głosem. Jim zamarł.  
\- J-jak? - nienawidził swojego głosu, który zdradzał niepewność. Holmes z trudem odwrócił głowę na poduszce.  
\- Mycroft...

Jim zrozumiał wszystko w ciągu kilku sekund. Nagle wstał, zaciskając pięści.  
\- Mam zamiar wypruć z niego wnętrzności i udusić go nimi! - krzyknął niższy geniusz, chodząc w kółko.  
\- Zrobiłbym to samo, gdyby było to możliwe - powiedział Sherlock i skrzywił się z bólu.  
\- Masz szczęście, że go nie ma... Wyszedł... Zjeść ciastko, czy coś.  
\- Jak mogłeś... - Jim zatrzymał się na chwilę i wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Jak mogłeś pozwolić Johnowi znowu odejść? Był tutaj! - Sam fakt bycia w tym samym pokoju co John, oddychania tym samym powietrzem...  
\- Jak widzisz, ledwo mogę się ruszyć. Ale wierz mi, kiedy mówię, że próbowałem - powiedział Sherlock i odetchnął ciężko.  
\- John jest z Moranem. Byli ze sobą przez cały czas, kiedy my... - geniusz zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
\- Teraz po prostu chcę, żebyś to wiedział i cierpiał jak ja - zadowolony ton Sherlocka był wyraźnie wyczuwalny.  
\- Zamierzasz to tak zostawić? - zapytał Jim, podnosząc ręce ze złością w powietrze.  
\- Ja na pewno nie! John jest mój! On musi sobie tylko to przypomnieć!  
Holmes zaśmiał się ponuro.  
\- Dziewięć lat... I ty wciąż masz tę absurdalną fantazję, że John jest twój... - westchnął.  
\- Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że będę patrzeć, jak Moran przywłaszcza sobie moją własność... nie znasz mnie w ogóle - dodał.

Nagle go głowy Jima przyszedł pomysł.  
\- Moglibyśmy...  
\- Nie, nie moglibyśmy... - przerwał mu Holmes.  
\- Czekaliśmy, szukaliśmy, byliśmy zrozpaczeni... przez DZIEWIĘĆ LAT! Mieliśmy go przed Moranem! Powinniśmy zacząć współpracować,  
by pozbyć się go, a następnie znowu zacząć ze sobą konkurować.  
\- Uderzyłeś się gdzieś po drodze w głowę? Ja możesz myśleć, że możemy współpracować? Zraniłeś Johna! Na wiele różnych sposobów!  
Wciąż ma bliznę na twarzy, który ty mu zrobiłeś. Gdybym nie był tak wycieńczony, zabiłbym cię właśnie teraz, Moriarty - Sherlock  
dyszał ciężko pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi. Jim zamknął mocno oczy, wciąż odczuwał poczucie winy za to, co zrobił Johnowi.  
\- Będziesz miał dużo czasu, żeby zrobić ze mną co chcesz, Holmes. Możesz mnie nawet znowu torturować.  
Brązowe oczy Jima spotkały się z szarymi Sherlocka.  
\- Ale zanim to się stanie, musimy pozbyć się Morana. A uda nam się jedynie, jeśli...  
\- Nie! Ja dam sobie radę sam, mogę...  
\- My robiliśmy to wcześniej, prawda? Współpracowaliśmy, zanim Moran odebrał nam Johna.  
Holmes spojrzał w sufit, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią przez kilka minut. W końcu przechylił głowę i wbił wzrok w Irlandczyka.  
\- Jeden raz. Spróbujemy tylko raz. Jeżeli to nie zadziała, będę pracował sam.  
Na twarzy Jima zagościł uśmiech.

\------------

\- Doktor Moran - Watson, czy Doktor Watson - Moran? - John zastanawiał się, pieszcząc krótkie rude włosy wyższego mężczyzny.  
Sebastian leżał z głową na brzuchu blondyna. Oboje byli leniwi i ospali po maratonie seksu.  
\- Doktor Moran - powiedział Sebastian dokuczliwym tonem, całując goły brzuch ukochanego. John zachichotał.  
\- Masz coś przeciw nazwie Kapitan Watson?  
\- To byłoby trochę zastanawiające, prawda? - Seb przesunął głowę tak, że teraz wpatrywał się w oczy Johna.  
\- Doktor John Watson - Moran. Podoba mi się - dodał z uśmiechem.  
\- Co z miesiącem miodowym? - zastanawiał się John, głaszcząc dłonią piegowate ramię Sebastiana.  
\- A może to jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, by o tym myśleć?  
Sebastian uśmiechnął się szeroko, podnosząc się i całując ukochanego w czubek nosa.  
\- Nie jest za wcześnie, na to, co sobie zażyczysz, kochanie.  
\- Ach tak? A co jeśli ja chcę zacząć myśleć o dzieciach? - zapytał John, głaszczą twarz Sebastiana.

Rudy mężczyzna dostał gęsiej skórki na samą myśl. Jeśli John sądził, że było za wcześnie, by myśleć o tych sprawach, co by było, gdyby  
dowiedział się, że Sebastian wyobrażał sobie całe swoje życie z lekarzem, od niemal samego początku?  
\- Elizabeth i Edward Watson - Moran. Ona będzie miała twoje włosy i moje oczy, on moje piegi i twoje dołeczki w policzkach.

John milczał przez chwilę i Sebastian pomyślał, że powiedział za dużo. Nagle zauważył łzy w pięknych ciemnoniebieskich oczach  
ukochanego. Natychmiast podniósł się, by usiąść obok niego. Ostrożnie ujął twarz Johna w dłonie.  
\- Co się stało, kochanie? Ja tylko... ja nie chciałem...  
\- Doskonałe - powiedział John słabym głosem.  
\- Elizabeth i Edward. Idealne dla dzieci. Ja... - John przygryzł wargę i pozwolił, by łzy znalazły drogę ucieczki.  
\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że czeka mnie takie wspaniałe życie. Jestem lekarzem, zamierzam poślubić mężczyznę, którego kocham... To  
wszystko wydaje się zbyt doskonałe. Czy to jest sen?

Sebastian pochylił się i pocałował Johna namiętnie, a następnie nachylił się nad jego uchem i szepnął.  
\- Czy to wydaje ci się snem?  
John zachichotał i ukrył twarz w ramionach Sebastiana. Rudy mężczyzna owinął ręce wokół tali blondyna, trzymając go mocno.  
\- Będziemy szczęśliwi. Nawet jeśli...  
Sebastian zamknął oczy.  
\- Nawet jeśli będą chcieli nas rozdzielić.  
\- Będziemy walczyć, jesteśmy wojownikami.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock stukał nogą z oburzeniem o zimną podłogę. Chciał uciec ze szponów Mycrofta raz na zawsze, ale wiedział jedno. Jego brat  
nie zostawi go w spokoju tak długo, aż nie będzie przekonany, że będzie cały i zdrowy. Poza tym jego tłusty brat byłby w stanie  
zrobić wszystko, by uniemożliwić mu ponowne spotkanie z Johnem. Dlatego więc, Sherlock czekał niecierpliwie - podczas gdy Mycroft  
wypisywał go ze szpitala - i rozmyślał nad tym, jak przekonać brata, by pozwolił mu żyć na swój własny rachunek. To nie będzie łatwe,  
starszy Holmes był znacznie mądrzejszy, niż mogłoby się wydawać, ale Sherlock wiedział, że ma jakiś rodzaj władzy nad tym aroganckim  
draniem. Geniusz westchnął i skrzyżował ramiona. Była też inna sprawa, która zaprzątała jego myśli. Mianowicie 'połączenie sił' z  
Moriartym. Oczywiście miał swój własny plan, ale wciąż... Po prostu myśl o rozmowie z Irlandczykiem o Johnie, była irytująca. Niestety  
drugi geniusz miał rację, gdyby działali na własną rękę, poskutkowałoby to tym, że John jeszcze bardziej oddaliłby się od nich. Sherlock  
postanowił trzymać się myśli, że na końcu to on będzie w szczęśliwym związku z Johnem.  
\- Możemy już iść, Sherlock - powiedział Mycroft, idąc przed nim.

Młodszy Holmes postanowił się nie odzywać, wstał z krzesła i wyszedł za swoim bratem. Sherlock nie mógł się doczekać powrotu  
na Baker Street, nie ze względu na swoją gospodynię czy dlatego, że czuł się tam jak w domu - nigdzie nie czuł się dobrze bez Johna.  
Potrzebował tylko trochę prywatności, by poszukać hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się jego ukochany. Wiedział, że musi być bardzo  
dyskretny i uważny, by jego starszy brat nie dowiedział się o jego planach.

\- Sherlock - odezwał się Mycroft, gdy weszli do czarnego sedana.  
\- Spodziewam się, że przez jakiś czas zostaniesz w swoim mieszkaniu, żeby odzyskać siły.  
\- Nie potrzebuję tego, bracie. Czuję się dobrze - odparł Sherlock.  
\- Widzę - mruknął starszy mężczyzna i pokręcił głową.

Na całe szczęście Mycroft postanowił milczeć przez następne minuty, do czasu, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Sherlock ignorował go  
i obserwował otoczenie za oknem. Jak zwykle niebo było pochmurne, ale dostrzegł cienki pasek słońca, który teraz delikatnie  
oświetlał jego bladą twarz. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nawet Londyńskie niebo wiedziało, że John był w mieście. Jego  
ukochany przyciągał światło, gdziekolwiek był.

\- Och.  
Zaskoczony ton Mycorfta przyciągnął uwagę jego młodszego brata, który odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę.  
\- Czy jesteś tego pewny? Myślałem o zorganizowaniu go w innych okolicznościach w niedalekiej przyszłości, więc nie musiałbyś...  
... Nalegasz? Och, no cóż... Radziłbym ci nie... Tak, gratulacje, ale naprawdę nie powinieneś... W porządku, ale pamiętaj, że ostrzegałem.  
Mycroft westchnął i podał Sherlockowi telefon. Młodszy brat zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To John - powiedział Mycroft zrezygnowanym tonem.

Sherlock natychmiast chwycił słuchawkę. Jego serce biło nieprawdopodobnie szybko.  
\- John? Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał nerwowo.  
\- Cześć, Sherlock - głos Johna nie brzmiał smutno, może tylko trochę niepewnie.  
\- Ze mną okej. Jak ty się czujesz?  
\- W tej chwili coraz lepiej, bo rozmawiam z tobą. John... - zaczął Sherlock, ale przerwał mu lekarz.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę, Sherlock. To jest telefon Mycrofta, więc będę się streszczał - John wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Możemy się spotkać? W tej kawiarni, do której zawsze chodziliśmy. Co ty na to?  
Sherlock musiał się kontrolować, by nie skakać z radości i pozbyć się z jego twarzy gigantycznego uśmiechu.  
\- Doskonale, John. Co powiesz o siódmej wieczorem? - powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt podekscytowany.  
\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia - odpowiedział John i zakończył rozmowę.

Mycroft wziął telefon i spojrzał na Sherlocka z powagą i troską. Młodszy mężczyzna nawet nie spróbował dedukować, był zbyt  
podekscytowany tym, że John chce się z nim spotkać. John wyszedł z inicjatywą, nawet nie musiał prześladować lekarza. _Mój lekarz._

\- Sherlock, jesteś pewny, że to rozważne? - zapytał jego brat, wyrywając go z myśli. Młody geniusz prychnął.  
\- Spotkam się z Johnem. Nie ma nic bardziej rozważnego, bracie.  
Mycroft pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie zawierzaj nadziei, braciszku.

Sherlock postanowił, że nie pozwoli, by jego podły brat zepsuł mu humor. John chciał się z nim spotkać. John naprawdę chciał się  
z nim widzieć. _John._ Geniusz zamknął oczy i wtopił się w skórzany fotel. Dzień zapowiadał się lepiej, niż myślał.

\--------------

Przed opuszczeniem mieszkania Sherlock po raz setny spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miał na sobie mocno fioletową koszulę  
i ciemny garnitur, jego włosy były w strategicznym nieładzie. Pamiętał, że John je uwielbiał. Włożył do kieszeni portfel i mały  
prezent dla blondyna, który kupił kilka godzin wcześniej. Spryskał się ulubionymi perfumami ukochanego, po czym wyłączył światła  
i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Nie chodził do tej kawiarni, od kiedy John zniknął z jego życia, ale teraz to miejsce wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak je zapamiętał.  
Otworzył drzwi i usiał przy jednym z odosobnionych stolików, wiedział, że John będzie mu wdzięczny za prywatność. Na szczęście  
nie musiał czekać zbyt długo na swojego ukochanego. Sherlock oblizał usta na widok Johna Watsona, a jego serce o mało nie wyskoczyło  
z gardła. Blondyn miał na sobie sweter błękitny jak oczy, białe obcisłe jeansy, a jego ciemne złote włosy były starannie uczesane.  
John był jak cud, jak oaza pośrodku pustyni.

Sherlock wstał i bez wahania przytulił go mocno. Owinął ramiona wokół niższego mężczyzny i przycisnął tak mocno, że myślał, że  
go udusi. Po kilku sekundach poczuł, jak John delikatnie pieści jego plecy. Chciał zostać tak już na zawsze, po prostu czując blondyna  
przyciśniętego do jego piersi. Jego ukochany był doskonały, tak drobny i silny jednocześnie. Sherlock oparł brodę o głowę Johna i  
zamknął oczy. Byli dla siebie stworzeni, nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Całując czubek jego głowy, Sherlock odsunął się tylko tyle,  
by spojrzeć ukochanemu w oczy. Blondyn uśmiechnął się, ale Sherlock zauważył w nim przebłysk czegoś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć.  
\- Usiądziemy? - zapytał John.

Sherlock kiwnął głową i usiadł na miejsce. John zrobił to samo, ale dla frustracji Sherlocka usiał naprzeciw niego, zamiast obok.  
Geniusz żałował, że nie może objąć blondyna ramionami i trzymać go tam, aż do końca świata, ale obiecał sobie, że będzie czekał,  
aż John sam będzie na to gotów. _Moriarty jest popieprzony, nie potrzebuję już jego pomocy._ Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Wkrótce kelner przyjął ich zamówienia. Gdy byli w końcu sami, Sherlock spojrzał na Johna z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Blondyn  
nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech i z roztargnieniem położył ręce na stole. Dopiero wtedy Sherlock zobaczył 'to'. Jego twarz stała się  
poważna w momencie, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na pierścionku. Złoty i duży pierścień. Sherlock nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, niż wpatrywać  
się w obiekt, który nie miał prawa być na palcu Johna. _To jest złe. Bardzo złe._

\- Sherlock... - odezwał się John, wzdychając. Prawdopodobnie zdał sobie sprawę, na co Sherlock tak intensywnie patrzy.  
\- To jest powód, dla którego chciałem się z tobą spotkać.  
Geniusz chciał skręcić Moranowi kark gołymi rękami. _Jak on śmiał? Jak śmiał włożyć ten pierścień na palec Johna?_  
\- Sherlock, proszę. Czy możesz mnie wysłuchać? Spójrz na mnie - John próbował zwrócić uwagę geniusza, ale on tylko wpatrywał się  
z obrzydzeniem na dłoń ukochanego. Lekarz wykonał ruch, jakby chciał ukryć swoje ręce pod stołem, ale geniusz był szybszy i chwycił  
lewą dłoń.  
\- Sherlock... Puść - powiedział John wciąż spokojnym głosem.  
\- Porozmawiajmy - dodał.

Sherlock trzymał małą dłoń Johna i delikatnie pieścił go palcami, aż dotknął złotego pierścienia. Podniósł rękę i próbował dotknąć  
'intruza', ale John wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Jednak nic to nie pomogło, Sherlock momentalnie znowu pochwycił jego dłoń. Geniusz  
nie był w stanie mówić lub myśleć trzeźwo. Chciał ściągnąć pierścień z palca ukochanego. Po tych dziewięciu latach on na pewno  
nie pozwoli, by John wymknął się mu i wpadł w ramiona innego. John należał do niego.  
\- Sherlock, mówię ci po raz ostatni. Uspokój się i puść moją rękę - głos Johna był niski i poważny, ale nadal pod kontrolą.

Geniusz zacisnął uchwyt jedną ręką, a drugą zaatakował palec Johna, próbując zdjąć pierścień. Jego zachowanie było żałosne i śmieszne,  
ale nie zwracał na to w ogóle uwagi. Stracił kontrolę i przekroczył wszelkie granice. Sherlock pozwolił, by jego emocji i instynkt, przejęły  
nad nim kontrolę i jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw. To był dowód dla Johna, dzięki któremu będzie  
wiedział, jak Sherlock jest w stanie daleko się posunąć, by go odzyskać.

Pierścień już niemal był na krawędzi palca - pomimo protestów Johna - gdy Sherlock poczuł, jak duże i silne ręce podnoszą go od stołu.  
Ledwie mógł rozpoznać warczenie Morana, gdy potworny cios wylądował na jego twarzy. Upadł na podłogę, kręciło mu się w głowie  
i oddychał nieprawidłowo. Moran nie tracił czasu, chwycił Sherlocka za włosy i rzucił nim o najbliższą ścianę. Brunet podnosząc się,  
o mało znów się nie przewrócił. Jego kolana były miękkie, a ciało przeszywał ból. Moran rzucił się na niego jeszcze raz, kopiąc go  
mocno w brzuch i uderzając go mocno pięścią w twarz. Sherlock przykucnął na ziemi, włosy oblepiły mu wilgotną twarz i zanim  
zdążył wstać, poczuł nogę na swoich plecach, która dociskała go do ziemi.  
\- Seb, nie! Nie rób tego. Spójrz, ze mną wszystko w porządku. On stracił na chwilę rozum, ale ty chyba nie chcesz stracić swojego,  
prawda? - głos Johna rozległ się kilka metrów dalej.

Minęło kilka sekund, ale Moran zdjął nogę z pleców geniusza. Sherlock nie czekał ani chwili, zanim rudy mężczyzna odwrócił się,  
brunet chwycił go za ramiona i popchnął na sąsiadujący stolik. Moran uderzył twardo o drewniany stół, a wystraszeni klienci oddalili  
się jeszcze bardziej. Sebastian nie upadł na ziemię, lecz znów ruszył w stronę Sherlocka. Tym razem geniusz był gotów na atak żołnierza.  
\- Nie! Wy dwaj! Przestańcie, proszę! - głos Johna był ledwo słyszalny między odgłosami bójki.

Gniew i nienawiść były niema namacalne po obu stronach. Ciało Sherlocka było w ogromnym bólu i geniusz wiedział, że Moran  
w końcu wygra - był większy i wiedział jak walczyć - jednak nie było nawet mowy, by się poddał. Nigdy nie podda się, jeśli chodzi  
o Johna. Świat może robić wszystko, ale nic nigdy nie rozdzieli Sherlocka i Johna. Nawet śmierć nie będzie miała dość siły, by to zrobić.

Dwaj mężczyźni tarzali się na podłodze, z ich twarzy i kończyn lała się krew, ale ich determinacja była zbyt duża, by zwracali na to uwagę.  
Czasami Moran przedarł się przez gardę Sherlocka i geniusz lądował na ziemi, czasami brunet trafił prosto między żebra drugiego  
mężczyzny. Jednak cały czas, byli świadomi dłoni, które próbowały ich rozdzielić, bez rezultatu. Słyszeli głos Johna, który błagał  
ich o spokój i zaprzestanie walki. W końcu - i dosyć niespodziewanie - jeden miękki ton zwrócił ich uwagę.

\- Och, Johnny. Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną. Nie powinieneś mieszać się w ten cały bałagan, prawda, kochanie?


	7. Chapter 7

Ton Jima nie wykazywał jego prawdziwego lęku i podniecenia, który czuł, widząc Johna w tym samym pokoju, stojącego i wyglądającego  
tak pięknie, jak zawsze - a może jednak jeszcze lepiej, jeśli było to możliwe. John był starszy i bardziej muskularny niż dziewięć lat wcześniej  
\- to tylko dodawało mu seksapilu - jednak miał jeszcze w sobie tę niewinność, którą Jim uwielbiał ponad wszystko. Dwaj mężczyźni,  
którzy walczyli na ziemi, patrzyli teraz na niego i geniusz poczuł się lepszy - stał nad nimi spokojny i opanowany, podczas gdy oni byli  
zdesperowani i w amoku. Chociaż w głębi serca Jim wiedział, że nie wiele różnił się od tej dwójki. John wciąż wpatrywał się w niego  
z wyrazem szoku na twarzy. Patrząc na postawę ukochanego, Jim zrozumiał, że Sebastian powiedział blondynowi prawdę o jego  
domniemanym samobójstwie, bo John nie wyglądał na aż tak zdziwionego i zdenerwowanego, gdyby faktycznie myślał, że Jim był  
martwy. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Czy był tam przebłysk tęsknoty w tych jego pięknych ciemnoniebieskich oczach? Czy może  
Jim zobaczył to, co chciał widzieć?  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś pójść ze mną, Johnny - geniusz odezwał się ponownie i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Johna.

Wściekli Moran i Holmes zaczęli wstawać, popychając się, by wytrącić się nawzajem z równowagi. Wyglądali jak dzieci i Jim nie mógł  
ich za to winić, bo wiedział, jak wielkie oddziaływanie na wszystkich miał John. Moran wyprostował swoją skórzaną kurtkę i przeczesał  
dłonią zmierzwione rude włosy. Jim nie mógł nic poradzić, ale poczuł respekt dla wysokiego mężczyzny. Szerokie ramiona, umięśnione  
ciało, Sebastian Moran również wyrósł na bardzo atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. Jego błękitne oczy spojrzały na Jima z gniewem, co wywołało  
uśmiech u geniusza. Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, Moran byłby wielkim atutem jego organizacji. Były żołnierz otworzył  
usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu głos Johna.

\- Jim... - zaczął blondyn, a ciało Jima zadrżało. Tęsknił za tym miękkim głosem, mówiącym jego imię w taki sposób.  
\- ...ty...  
Zanim John mógł kontynuować, w sali pojawił się kierownik restauracji, robiąc miny i kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.  
\- Co tutaj się działo? Wynoście się albo wezwę policję!  
Jim wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i nacisnął jeden przycisk. Natychmiast do pomieszczenia weszło czterech mężczyzn, a jeden z nich  
odezwał się głośno i wyraźnie.  
\- Ten zakład jest zamknięty aż do odwołania. Prosimy wszystkich o opuszczenie miejsca.

Wszyscy ludzie, którzy byli w pomieszczeniu - już poddenerwowani wywołaną bojką - wstali ze swoich miejsc i opuścili budynek  
szybkim krokiem. Jednak kierownik i pracownicy nie ruszyli się o centymetr, stali i rozglądali się zdezorientowani. Wreszcie kierownik  
skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i krzyknął zdecydowanym tonem.  
\- Kim do cholery jesteście? Nie możecie tak po prostu...

Dwóch wysokich ochroniarzy zbliżyło się do mężczyzny. Zatrzymali się po dwóch jego stronach, barykadując mu przejście i nie dając  
szans na ucieczkę. Trzeci mężczyzna stanął przed nim i pochylił się, by szepnąć mu coś do ucha. Przez twarz kierownika przeszedł  
cień grozy.  
\- Zbierać się, wychodzimy. Szybko! -powiedział w kierunku pracowników. Chwycił kilka swoich rzeczy i momentalnie zniknął z restauracji,  
jego ludzie zrobili to samo sekundę później.

Jim kiwnął głową, sygnalizując, że ich praca dobiegła końca, więc mężczyźni opuścili salę, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy geniusz  
odwrócił głowę w stronę pozostałej trójki, nie był zachwycony tym, co zobaczył. John stał w silnych ramionach Morana, wyższy  
mężczyzna całował jego głowę. Sherlock patrzył na nich z taką samą nienawiścią, jaką Jim czuł, widząc tę scenę. Wyższy geniusz  
zacisnął pięści, wyszczerzył zęby i warczał. Jim wziął głęboki oddech, miał tyle do powiedzenia, tak wiele słów, by wyrazić... Wtedy  
jego wzrok powędrował na ręce Johna. Zobaczył złoty pasek na palcu blondyna, który w tak doskonały i obrzydliwy sposób mu pasował.  
Geniusz spojrzał na rękę Morana i dostrzegł dokładnie taki sam pierścień.

Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu, znał już powód, dlaczego dwóch mężczyzn walczyło ze sobą tak zaciekle. Gdyby Jim wiedział wcześniej,  
również dołączyłby do bójki. Do głowy przyszło mu słowo 'źle'. To doskonale opisywało zaistniałą sytuację. Jak jego życie mogło pójść  
w tak złym kierunku? John tak bardzo oczywiście należał do Jima, miał nawet dowód na to na swojej pięknej twarzy. Ten złoty pierścień  
na palcu nie miał w ogóle racji bytu, nie miał sensu.

\- Jim... co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał John. Wzrok geniusza powędrował z jego dłoni na twarz. Zmusił się do najbardziej nieszczerego  
uśmiechu w życiu, pomimo że czuł niesamowity ból w jego mrocznym sercu.  
\- Przyjechałem tutaj, żeby uwolnić cię od tych zwierząt, Johnny. Wydajesz się trochę zagubiony.  
\- Jak śmiesz? - warknął Sherlock, podchodząc do Jima, gotowy do skoku.  
\- Mówisz to po tym całym bólu, który ty spowodowałeś? - dodał.

Jim prawie zmarszczył brwi, słysząc słowa geniusza. On i Sherlock zawarli umowę, zaplanowali jak odciągnąć Johna od Sebastiana.  
Oczywiście John nie miał prawa wiedzieć, że współpracowali, ale oboje umówili się, że nie będą sobie deptać po piętach, podczas  
gdy ich plan był w akcji. Czyżby Sherlock poddał się, gdy dowiedział się o zaręczynach Johna? A może była to część innej gry? Czy Holmes  
naprawdę zamierza go uderzyć? Jim nie zdążył się przekonać, bo John wyszedł z uścisku Sebastiana i położył dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock? Przestań - powiedział blondyn i Jim od razu rozpoznał jego wojskowy ton. To było dosyć podniecające.  
Geniusz spojrzał na Johna, wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał w jednej chwili.  
\- John, on...  
\- Nie. Przestań.  
Lekarz zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, całe jego ciało było napięte. Moran dał mu wolną rękę i przestrzeń, ale dokładnie  
obserwował każdy jego ruch.  
\- Jim, rzeczywiście mnie zraniłeś. Zraniłeś moją duszę i ciało. Ty byłeś powodem, dla którego nie mogłem spać w nocy, przez tak długi  
czas. Nękałeś mnie, Jim! Nie możesz po prostu zadecydować, że wrócisz do mojego życia i myśleć, że cię zaakceptuję.

Ciało Jima zesztywniało. Odezwał się słabym głosem.  
\- Johnny, ja...  
\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem.  
Głębokie oczy Johna wpatrywały się w geniusza niezwykle intensywnie.  
\- Nie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Jim. Nie jesteś dobry dla mnie, tak samo, jak ja nie jestem dobry dla ciebie. Ale skłamałbym, gdybym  
powiedział, że nie byłem szczęśliwy przez te parę miesięcy, gdy byliśmy ze sobą. Jesteś częścią mojego życia, Jim. Dobrą lub złą, zawsze  
będziesz we mnie. Więc tak, wybaczam ci.  
John nawet nie mrugnął, wpatrywał się w Jima poważnym wzrokiem.  
\- Wybaczyłem ci w momencie, gdy to zrobiłeś, James Moriarty. Ale nawet przez sekundę nie myśl, że do ciebie wrócę.

Jim nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W jego umyśle panował sztorm. Resztki świadomości, które mu zostały, pozwoliły mu zobaczyć  
Sherlocka, który stał z zadowolonym uśmiechem. John również zobaczył jego minę i odwrócił głowę. Obserwował drugiego geniusza  
spod zmarszczonych brwi.  
\- Sherlock, byłeś miłością mojego życia. Ale nie mogłeś się kontrolować, prawda? Nadal nie możesz. Jak mógłbym być z kimś tak  
niestabilnym? Lubię niebezpieczeństwo, ale to, co ty robisz, nie jest zdrowe, Sherlock! To wykracza poza niebezpieczeństwo. To  
jest straszne! - John pokręcił głową i westchnął.  
\- Wiem, że ty też zawsze będziesz częścią mnie i ja zawszę będę, starać się, ci pomóc, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował. Bo ja zawsze  
się o ciebie martwię, Sherlock. Ale to samo tyczy się ciebie. Nie mogę do ciebie wrócić.

Jim chciał cieszyć się z nieszczęścia Sherlocka, ale jak mógł, gdy czuł się tak samo? Może nawet gorzej. Nie trzeba było być spostrzegawczym,  
by zobaczyć, jak ciało Holmesa kurczy się, po przemówieniu Johna. Jego oczy były blade, wyglądał na pokonanego. John przeczesał  
ręką swoje miękkie włosy i wrócił do Sebastiana. Chwycił go za rękę i splótł ich palce razem.

\- Sebastian Moran uratował mnie z czarnej dziury, którą wy obaj zostawiliście w moim życiu. Seb sprawił, że znowu jestem sobą.  
Szanuje mnie, daje mi wolną przestrzeń, której potrzebuję, nie próbuje przejąć nade mną kontroli. Jest altruistą. Daje mi wszystko,  
co ma, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Martwi się o mnie, ale przy nim wciąż jestem podekscytowany. Jesteśmy dorosłymi  
mężczyznami, zakochanymi w sobie, podczas gdy wy wciąż tkwicie w czasach, gdy byliśmy chłopcami.

John podniósł dłoń Morana do swoich usta i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Tak, zamierzamy się pobrać. I jeśli naprawdę mnie kochacie, uszanujecie moją decyzję. Uszanujecie nas.

Jim widział jak Moran pęka z dumy i radości - geniusz zapomniał jakie to uczucia. Po chwili John zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że żołądek  
Jima skręcił się jeszcze bardziej i poważnie myślał, że się rozchoruje. Lekarz chwycił szyję Morana i pociągnął go w dół. Ich usta  
spotkały się w powolnym i głębokim pocałunku. Jim poczuł się jak podczas psychicznych tortur, podobnych do tych, jakie zapewnił  
mu kiedyś Holmes. Jednak teraz te tortury miały silniejsze skutki. Nie mógł na to patrzeć, nie mógł znieść tego widoku. Jego oczy  
spotkały Sherlocka, który wydawał się rozdarty jak Jim. Wyraz jego twarzy pokazywał jeden wielki ból. Brązowe oczy spotkały  
się z błękitnymi. Pomiędzy nimi zapadło porozumienie.

\--------------

Podczas gdy dwaj geniusze stali oniemiali, zakochana pary wyszła z restauracji. Jednak Sebastian wiedział, że wojna była daleka od  
zakończenia. Chcieli odebrać mu Johna, ale on nigdy nie odda go tak łatwo. Co najważniejsze, John kochał Sebastiana. Nie chciał  
Moriarty'ego i Holmesa. Chciał Morana. Pomimo tylu lat Sebastian wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to on był szczęśliwcem i miał miłość  
Johna. Ale taka była prawda, to on był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Sceny sprzed kilku chwil wciąż tkwiły jak żywe w jego  
umyśle, sprawiały, że był jeszcze bardziej pobudzony. Dosłownie nie mógł oderwać rąk od Johna przez całą drogę do hotelu. Zaraz  
po wyjściu z restauracji popchał blondyna na najbliższą ścianę i całował go bez opamiętania. W taksówce szczypał ustami ucho Johna  
i ściskał jego udo. John wydawał się być w podobnym stanie, miał czarne oczy z podniecenia i zarumienione policzki.

Ledwo mogli oddychać czy otworzyć drzwi, gdy dotarli do pokoju. Sebastian całował i ssał szyję Johna, podczas gdy blondyn jęczał  
i pieścił plecy i włosy wyższego mężczyzny. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi, momentalnie upadli na wykładzinę.  
John leżał pod Sebastianem, jego piękna twarz była zaczerwieniona i rozwiązła. Sebastian wiedział, że jego wygląd nie różnił się za wiele.  
Przygryzł dolną wargę Johna i przycisnął ich biodra razem, tak że ich erekcje tarły się o siebie. Oboje jęknęli i bez tracenia więcej czasu  
Seb zaczął rozbierać Johna i siebie.

\- John... - jęknął Sebastian, gdy oboje byli już nadzy a ich penisy mokre i twarde.  
\- Tak? - szepnął John, starając się złapać oddech.  
\- Byłeś dzisiaj fantastyczny - powiedział rudy mężczyzna i pocałował ponownie szyję Johna.  
\- Byłeś doskonały. Mój narzeczony. Mój mężczyzna - dodał.  
\- Jestem...  
John owinął nogi wokół tali Sebastiana.  
\- Jestem twoim narzeczonym, twoim mężczyzną.  
\- Chciałem się z tobą pieprzyć w restauracji, John. Chciałem popchnąć cię na stół i zanurzyć się w ciebie tak, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli,  
że jesteś mój - Sebastian dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co powiedział. John szczególnie dzisiaj miał dość zaborczości, kolejna dawka  
była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebował. Sebastian odsunął się trochę i spojrzał na Johna.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Ja nie chciałem...  
John potrząsnął szybko głową i spojrzał na ukochanego z pożądaniem w oczach.  
\- Jest okej. Ty możesz, Seb. Tylko ty. Chcę, żebyś mówił tak do mnie, chcę, żebyś to zrobił. Proszę, kochanie, chodź do mnie. Pieprz mnie  
mocno, udowodnij mi, że jestem twój nie ich.

Sebastian wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie przez pożądanie, John nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu. Pozwolił poddać się  
temu uczuciu, ale postanowił panować nad sobą w przyszłości, by nie przytłoczyć Johna. Chwycił między zęby opaloną szyje ukochanego  
i zaczął ssać mocniej niż zwykle. Zaznaczył go.  
\- Jesteś mój, John Watson - warknął mu w skórę.  
\- Zgwałcę cię i zobaczysz, jak bardzo psychicznie i fizycznie jesteś mój. Powiedz to, John. Powiedz to teraz - Sebastian użył swojego  
rozkazującego, wojskowego tonu.  
\- Jestem twój, Seb! Jesteś jedyną osobą, która na to zasługuje. Jestem cały twój. Teraz błagam cię, pieprz mnie!

John jęknął i przycisnął swoje ciało jeszcze mocniej do narzeczonego. Sebastian usiadł i chwycił blondyna mocno za ramiona - ale  
na tyle delikatnie, by go później nie bolało - i rzucił go na brzuch na podłogę. Piękny tyłek Johna leżał na widoku i aż prosił się,  
by go zjeść. Sebastian zniżył twarz i zaczął gryźć miękkie pośladki, podczas gdy John jęczał głośno. W momencie, kiedy ciało blondyna  
było już mokre i czerwone rudy mężczyzna wcisnął język do ciasnego i różowego otwory Johna tak głęboko, jak mógł. Oboje byli tak  
bardzo pochłonięci przez żądzę, że zapomnieli, co wydarzyło się jakiś czas wcześniej. W tym momencie nic nie miało znaczenia, liczyli  
się tylko oni. Dla Sebastiana zawsze był tylko John, nieustannie, codziennie. Jednak dzisiaj ich ciała tworzyły jedność.

\- Jestem gotowy, Seb! - John prawie krzyknął.  
Sebastian polizał dłoń i rozprowadził ślinę na całej swojej długości.  
\- Będzie piec, John, ale to dobrze. Dzięki temu będziesz wiedział, do kogo należysz.  
Rudy mężczyzna warknął i bez wahania włożył dużego i twardego penisa wewnątrz Johna. Uczucie było fantastyczne, jak zwykle,  
ale tym razem było coś wyjątkowego. Brał Johna i robił to jakby miał nad nim pełną kontrolę. Chociaż wiedział, że to absolutnie  
nie było prawdą. To John był tym, który nim kierował, jednak na tę chwilę pozwolił sobie myśleć, że to on panuje nad blondynem.

\- Rusz się, kochanie! - krzyknął John.  
Sebastian wykonał jego prośbę. To nie było delikatne. Seb przyjął szybki i desperacji rytm pchnięć. Jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju  
były ich jęki, słodkie zawodzenia Johna i dźwięki spoconej skóry, która uderzała o siebie, gdy Sebastian dziko pieprzył lekarza.  
Rudy mężczyzna spojrzał w dół i obserwował, jak jego duży penis wchodzi i wychodzi z małego otworu Johna. To wszystko należało do  
niego. Cały John był jego. Nikt nigdy nie będzie miał Johna tak jak on. Brał to, co jego. Był tak bardzo zachwycony i zahipnotyzowany,  
tym jak ich mokre ciała współgrają ze sobą, że mógł jedynie jęczeć.  
\- Jestem blisko! Jestem tak cholernie blisko, boże! - usłyszał piękny hałas, wydobywający się z gardła Johna.  
\- Jesteś ogromny, Seb! Czuję się tak dobrze!

Słowa Johna i jego gorące ciało zamknięte szczelnie wokół penisa Sebastiana sprawiły, że mężczyzna doszedł, tryskając prosto wewnątrz  
gorącego otworu. Pieprzył go, aż jego orgazm skończył się, a świat stał się cały biały i niewyraźny. Był jedynie świadomy tego, że John  
również doszedł, leżąc pod nim. Leżeli zmęczeni, szczęśliwi i wyczerpani. Sebastian wyszedł z ciała Johna i położył się obok niego,  
przyciągając niższego mężczyznę do swojej wilgotnej piersi i całując lekko jego włosy.  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że te słowa przekażą całe jego uczucie do blondyna.  
\- Hmm... Ja też cię kocham, skarbie - odpowiedział sennie John i przytulił się do umięśnionego ciała Sebastiana.

John zasnął szybko i Sebastian wiedział, że zaraz zrobi to samo, ale zanim zamknął oczy, obiecał sobie, że dowie się, jaki plan miał  
Jim. Były żołnierz był pewny, że geniusz coś planował. Jednak cokolwiek to jest, nie uda mu się wygrać. Sebastian był teraz silniejszy  
i mądrzejszy, niż kilka lat wcześniej i zrobi wszystko, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Johnowi i sobie. Był żołnierzem, dowódcą.  
Zamierzał zniszczyć Moriarty'ego i Sherlocka Holmesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni, jak na razie rozdział... Dodał kolejny, jak tylko się pojawi.  
> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i 'kudoski'


	8. Chapter 8

✲✲✲

  
\- Mam nadzieję, że znalazłeś coś, co będzie godne mojego czasu - powiedział sucho Sherlock, siadając naprzeciw Jamesa przy stoliku w kawiarni. To było ostatnie miejsce, które kojarzyło się z oboma mężczyznami, dlatego było idealne na spotkanie.

\- Znasz mnie, Holmes. Nigdy nie robię czegoś, co miałoby zmarnować czas... - zaczął Jim z uniesionymi brwiami

\- ... Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie.

\- Owszem, możesz - mruknął Sherlock i rzucił teczkę na stół.

Co prawda to nie były wszystkie informacje, które udało mu się znaleźć, ale nie był tak głupi, żeby podać Jamesowi wszystkich informacji, bez specjalnego planu tylko dla siebie. Tylko dlatego, że współpracował z drugim geniuszem, nie oznaczało, że mu ufał. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką by się w życiu odważył, to obdarzyć Jamesa Moriarty'ego swoim zaufaniem.

Zanim niższy geniusz zdążył otworzyć usta, obok nich pojawił się kelner w dwiema filiżankami parującego napoju. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nie zdążył jeszcze niczego zamówić. Już zbierał się, żeby warknąć na kelnera, jednak przerwał mu chichot Moriatry'ego.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Zamówiłem za ciebie. I nie musisz się martwić, nie jest zatruta - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Tak naprawdę Sherlock nie wierzył, że Moriarty byłby na tyle szalony, żeby próbował go otruć w tym miejscu, ale gdyby zdecydował się przyjąć filiżankę, byłaby to oznaka nikłego zaufania, dlatego odepchnął napój od siebie i skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Marnujesz mój czas, Moriaty. Po prostu powiedz to, co masz do powiedzenia.

Drugi geniusz westchnął, ale nie naciskał więcej. Sięgnął po teczkę, którą Sherlock wcześniej rzucił na stół, ale kędzierzawy geniusz odchrząknął znacząco. Moriarty przewrócił oczami, wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki malutką paczkę i położył ja na stole obok teczki. Zawiniątko wyglądało jak płyta CD owinięta brązowym papierem.

\- Proszę bardzo. Jestem pewny, że to, co znajduje się na tej płycie, jest znacznie bardziej wartościowe od twojego cennego folderu.

Sherlock prychnął.

\- Dlaczego go nie przejrzysz i sam się nie przekonasz?

Jim zawahał się tylko przez moment, zanim sięgnął po plik kartek. Jego oczy przejrzały wszystkie zdania, od lewa do prawa. Zrobił to tak szybko, jak to było tylko możliwe. Na jego twarzy nie było żadnych emocji, jednak Sherlock wiedział, że zdobył imponującą ilość informacji, które mogłoby bez problemu skazać Morana i wsadzić go do więzienia. Najlepsze było jednak to, że udało mu się uzyskać te informacje bez pomocy i wiedzy Mycrofta. Sebastian Moran miał za sobą burzliwą przeszłość, która dotyczyła jeszcze jego rodziny. Niektóre z tych faktów mogłoby zostać uznane za akt samoobrony, jednak Sherlock wiedział, że Moran prawdopodobnie wciąż czuł się winy i właśnie tę winę geniusz mógł użyć jako część swojego planu.

\- To jest całkiem niezłe - przyznał Moriaty.

\- Ale moje informacje są lepsze. Zaraz przekonasz się dlaczego - dodał. Sherlock westchnął, ale chwycił płytkę i wsadził ją do swojej kieszeni.

\- Ma to związek z wojskiem, prawda?

Moriarty klasnął cicho w dłonie.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Wiesz, jak bardzo żołnierze kochają nagrywać swoje misje, prawda? Jeden z nich miał wielkie szczęście i nagrał kawałek, gdzie nasz Sebastian jest głównym bohaterem. Scena godna filmu grozy - powiedział niższy geniusz wesołym tonem. Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

\- Jeżeli masz to nagrane, to znaczy, że wideo przeszło już przez ręce władzy i nikt nie miał do niego zastrzeżeń lub...

\- Och, Sherlock. Bądź bardziej twórczy! Otwórz swój umysł. Co byłoby gorsze? Sebastian, który jest aresztowany czy Sebastian, który jest odrzucony i opuszczony przez Johna. Obaj wiemy, że John nie potrafi poradzić sobie z niesprawiedliwością i okrucieństwem. Jak myślisz, która z tych opcji byłaby większą karą?

\- I kto jest teraz mniej kreatywny? - wtrącił Sherlock, potrząsając głową i uśmiechając się diabelsko.

\- Dlaczego nie wykorzystamy obu pomysłów?

✲✲✲

\- Seb, dzisiejszy dzień był idealny - szepnął John, całując wyższego mężczyznę w policzek. Sebastian uśmiechnął się i oddał pocałunek, tylko że w czubek blond głowy lekarza.

\- Chciałem, żebyś miał dobre wspomnienia z Londynu, zanim wrócimy do Southampton.

John wtulił się w narzeczonego i oparł głowę na jego szerokiej piersi.

\- Ostatnia noc też była niczego sobie - mruknął, a Sebastian wyczuł uśmiech ukochanego.

\- Nie zaprzeczę. Ale chciałem, żebyś zobaczył miasto. Żebyś miał miłe wspomnienia o nas i tym miejscu. Żebyś zapomniał o wszystkich problemach - Sebastian przeczesał krótkie włosy Johna i zaczął pieścić ich końcówki.

Stali oboje w jednej z kabin London Eye na samej górze. Trafili idealnie, bo słońce właśnie zachodziło, kąpiąc miasto w złotym świetle. Oprócz nich było tam też kilka osób, ale większość z nich nic nie mówiła, jedynie cieszyła się widokiem w ciszy. John i Sebastian słyszeli bicie swoich serc. Cieszyli się, że następnego dnia wrócą do domu i zostawią za sobą wszystkie złe wspomnienia, zastępując je tymi dobrymi. Ich życie miało się ułożyć. Sebastian zrobiłby wszystko, alby tak się stało. Zarówno John, jak i on sam zasłużyli na to, aby być szczęśliwi.

Kiedy wyszli z London Eye, Sebastian wpadł na pomysł.

\- Chcesz zjeść kolację w hotelu czy na mieście? - zapytał, spoglądając na Johna i zauważył piękny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Serce Morana przyśpieszyło. Uśmiech jego ukochanego zawsze miał na niego taki wpływ.

\- No cóż, skoro obiad jedliśmy w hotelu, teraz moglibyśmy pójść do restauracji, co ty na to?

John spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę niebieskimi oczami, pełnymi nadziei.

\- Zgadzam się. Dla ciebie zgodzę się na wszystko, kochanie - powiedział Sebastian, pochylając głowę, by skraść delikatny pocałunek, który wprawił Johna w chichot.

Szli przez chwilę, oglądając ciekawe miejsca, kiedy John zatrzymał się nagle i pociągnął wyższego mężczyznę z powrotem. Wpatrywał się w małą włoską restaurację, której nazwa brzmiała 'Angelo'.

\- Chcesz zjeść tutaj? - zapytał Sebastian, na co John kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. Wydaje mi się, że byłem tutaj wiele razy dawno temu... chociaż nie jestem tego pewny. Byłem w wielu włoskich restauracjach i każda z nich nazywała się podobnie.

Sebastian roześmiał się szczerze.

\- W porządku. W takim razie chodźmy do środka.

Zajęli miejsca przy jednym z najbliższych stołów. Chwilę później pojawiła się kelnerka, aby zapalić świeczkę. Uśmiechała się szeroko, zupełnie jakby znała ich od dawna. Sebastian poczuł się komfortowo, dlatego odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Oto menu. Proszę mnie zawołać, jeżeli się panowie zdecydują - powiedziała grzecznie, posyłając im spojrzenie, a następnie wróciła na tyły restauracji.

Sebastian wpadł na pomysł, co prawda niezbyt mądry. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, poczuł, że jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone i pomyślał, że przecież to takie dziwne - od kiedy zaczął się rumienić? Nagle poczuł na sobie rękę Johna. Patrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, co sprawiło, że jesteś taki czerwony - zaczął John, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

\- Ja... To... to nie jest... - rudy mężczyzna czuł się zbyt żenująco.

\- Powiedz, kochanie - szepnął John do jego ucha. Wiedział, jak to bardzo działało na Sebastiana. Mężczyzna zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Był przekonany, że całe jego ciało było czerwone.

\- Pomyślałem, że może... zamówilibyśmy tylko jedno duże danie i... - nie mógł dokończyć. To było zbyt głupie, zbyt dziecinne. John mógłby pomyśleć, że totalnie zwariował. Lecz w tym momencie blondyn roześmiał się szczerze. Nie śmiał się z Sebastiana. To nie był gorzki śmiech.

\- Wiem, o co ci chodzi - powiedział John i rozejrzał się po restauracji, aż w końcu znalazł kelnerkę i poprosił ją o podejście.

\- Ja i mój narzeczony poprosimy o największą porcję spaghetti, jaką serwujecie. Wystarczy jeden widelec. Aha i szklankę wody.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

\- Zrozumiałam. Już się robi.

\- Dziękuję - dodał z uśmiechem John i chwilę później znów został sam z ukochanym.

Cholera, kocham go tak bardzo, pomyślał Sebastian. Chwycił dłoń Johna i wyczuł pierścień na jego palcu. Pierścień, którego inni mężczyźni nienawidzili. Pierścień, który pokazywał całemu światu, że John był jego, że wybrał Sebastiana. Już niebawem będą nosili swoje nazwiska i przyjemnością będzie pokazać innym ich nowe dokumenty.

Ich dłonie leżały splecione na stole. Pieścili się kciukami. Nachylali się nad stołem tak bardzo, że niemal czuli na twarzach własne oddechy - nie żeby któryś z nich narzekał na to. Zwykle nie pokazywali swoich uczuć publicznie tak bardzo - to był wybór Johna; gdyby zależał on od Sebastiana, to nie powstrzymywałby się nie zależnie od tego, gdzie byli - ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach, po całym tym stresie i niepokoju, John odpuścił sobie trochę. Zupełnie jakby chciał pokazać, że między nimi wszystko było w porządku.

Po kilku minutach kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienie. Danie wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażali. Spaghetti na dużym talerzu wyglądało bardzo smacznie. John wziął widelec i nawinął trochę makaronu, zanim wziął go do ust. Sebastian przełknął ciężko ślinę. Jego ukochany wiedział, że był całkowicie podniecony, jednak nie powstrzymał się przed cichym mruknięciem, jakby chciał mu pokazać, że bardzo mu smakowało.

\- Dobre? - szepnął wyższy mężczyzna, ledwo panując nad swoimi rękami. John oblizał wargi i skinął głową, nabierając na widelec kolejną porcję.

\- Przepyszne. Teraz twoja kolej - powiedział i wyciągnął widelec z makaronem w stronę Sebastiana. Rudy mężczyzna nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że smak dania był tak cudowny. Czy były to przyprawy dodane przez kucharza, a może fakt, że John karmił go z tego samego widelca?

\- O tak. Pyszne - mruknął z pełnymi ustami. John zachichotał.

\- Mój mężczyzna jest tak wyrafinowany...

\- Podoba ci się to - stwierdził Sebastian.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - John nachylił się i pocałował ukochanego w czubek nosa.

\- Chcesz to zrobić?

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Sebastian. Blondyn kiwnął głową w kierunku talerza i dopiero teraz rudy mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, o co chodziło.

\- Och... Tak! Oczywiście. Jeżeli ty tego chcesz.

\- Chcę - powiedział stanowczo John, uśmiechając się jednocześnie.

John wybrał widelcem najdłuższy kawałek makaronu. To było idealne, lepsze niż w pierwowzorze. Rozglądali się po restauracji, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jedzą ten sam kawałek. Było to niemal niedorzeczne, że dwóch dorosłych ludzi bawi się w ten sposób. Ale, to było niesamowite. I tak bardzo wyjątkowe...

Kiedy ich usta dotknęły się, udali zaskoczonych, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem, krztusząc się makaronem. Po wypiciu wody, po raz kolejny nachylili się w swoją stronę i obdarzyli prawdziwym pocałunkiem. Trwało do dłuższą chwilę do momentu, kiedy nagle John cofnął się i zaczął wpatrywać z szerokimi oczami w coś za plecami Sebastiana. Wyższy mężczyzna odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, o co chodzi, ale zobaczył tylko ulicę po drugiej stronie okna.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? - zapytał, dotykając dłoń Johna.

\- Wybacz. Ja... myślałem, że zobaczyłem... Ach, nic takiego. Wydaje mi się, że mój umysł po prostu płata mi figle - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, który jednak nie zamaskował nerwowego głosu. John się bał?

\- John...? - zaczął Sebastian, ale jego pytanie zostało przerwane przez donośny głos obok ich stolika.

\- John Watson?!


	9. Chapter 9

✲✲✲

Obydwoje odwrócili się w kierunku głosu, który wołał Johna. Mężczyzna miał na sobie strój kucharza. Sebastian nie widział go nigdy wcześniej, ale przypuszczał, że był to Angelo, od którego pochodziła nazwa restauracji. Ale skąd znał Johna?

\- Eee... Witam! - John uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Najwyraźniej również nie pamiętał mężczyzny.

\- Och, nie poznajesz mnie?! To ja. Angelo! Kiedy byłeś młodszy, przychodziłeś tu cały czas z Sherlockiem! A właściwie, gdzie on jest? - Angelo całkowicie ignorował obecność Sebastiana.

\- Przepraszam, nie wydaje mi się, żebym przychodził tu tak często. A co do Sherlocka... Nie jesteśmy już razem - John wzruszył ramionami.

\- O nie! To nie może być prawda! Byliście dla siebie stworzeni! Minęło tyle lat, a ja wciąż pamiętam, jak patrzyliście na siebie. Tak pięknie. Jakby poza wami nie było nikogo innego w restauracji - powiedział Angelo podekscytowany. Coraz bardziej zachodził Sebastianowi za skórę.

\- Zerwaliśmy dawno temu. Teraz jestem z Sebastianem - mówiąc to, John spojrzał na rudego mężczyznę i uścisnął jego dłoń z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Jesteśmy zaręczeni - dodał.

Angelo nawet nie starał się ukryć swojego niezadowolenia. Krzywił się, patrząc na ich złączone dłonie.

\- To nie dobrze! Sherlock jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Kiedyś nawet uratował mi życie, wiesz o tym?

\- Cóż, cieszę się. Tylko szkoda, że nie mógł być taki dobry dla Johna. Ale ja jestem. A teraz proszę nas zostawić - Sebastian posłał Angelo bardzo fałszywy uśmiech, który wprawił Johna w chichot. Kucharz zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim odchrząknął i kiwnął głową.

\- Zostawię was samych - powiedział. Odwrócił się i już miał ruszyć do kuchni, gdy nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu i zwrócił do Johna niskim głosem.

\- On nie patrzy na ciebie tak jak Sherlock.

Tego było za wiele. Sebastian wstał ze złością.

\- Może dlatego, że Sherlock jest popieprzonym psychopatą?! Patrzy na Johna, jakby był kawałkiem pysznego jedzenia! O niczym nie masz pojęcia. Nic nie wiesz o naszym życiu, więc zamknij się i zajmij swoimi sprawami! - Seb wyciągnął z portfela pieniądze i rzucił je na stół.

\- Reszty nie trzeba.

Podał dłoń ukochanemu, którą blondyn wziął bez wahania. John uśmiechał się dumnie. Oboje wyszli z restauracji, ignorując wszystkich wokół. Szli tak blisko siebie, że zdarzało się im stąpać po palcach drugiego, co wywoływało ciche śmiechy. Pomimo złej atmosfery, która ciągnęła się jeszcze z restauracji, ich nastoje poprawiały się z każdą chwilą. Może to przez adrenalinę, a może dlatego, że Sebastian widział, jak dumny był John z jego postawy.

Nagle Sebastian poczuł, że był dociskany do ściany, a ciepłe wargi ssały skórę na jego szyi. Otoczył ramionami talię Johna i przycisnął ich penisy do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Owszem, nie raz kochali się w miejscach publicznych, ale to była ich ostatnia noc w Londynie i Sebastian chciał zabrać Johna do ich łóżka w hotelu i kochać się z nim aż do świtu.

\- John, kochanie... Jeżeli nie... O boże.... przestaniesz w tej chwili... Nie będę w stanie... Jezu... się kontrolować! - powiedział Seb pomiędzy westchnięciami i pojękiwaniami. Czuł uśmiech Johna przy swojej skórze.

\- A co w tym złego? - wyszeptał głosem, który sprawił, że Sebastian zadrżał.

\- Ja... chcę... zrobić to... O boże, John... W łóżku... - rudy mężczyzna ledwo dawał radę wydusić z siebie pojedyncze słowa.

\- Nie dasz rady dwa razy w ciągu nocy? - zapytał John dokuczliwym tonem i muskał wargami jego ucho. Sebastian wypuścił z siebie szorstki śmiech i starał się zignorować ból pomiędzy nogami, kiedy John ugryzł jego ucho.

\- Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że to nie jest problem... - był zaskoczony, że udało mu się to powiedzieć, bez zająknięcia.

\- Więc do dzieła, przystojniaku - sposób, w jaki John odzywał się do niego, powinien być zabroniony i nielegalny tak jak cały on.

\- Przynajmniej... wejdźmy w tę alejkę. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek inny widział, jak pięknie wyglądasz, kiedy dochodzisz... - powiedział wyższy mężczyzna, chwytając jednocześnie Johna mocno za pośladki. Tym razem to blondyn jęknął głośno.

\- Dobrze...

Kiedy dotarli do alei, ich erekcje niemal wierciły dziury w ich spodniach. W momencie, gdy zakrył ich cień, drobne i tak doskonałe dłonie Johna szybko rozpięły zamek Sebastiana i wyjęły jego penisa na zewnątrz z prędkością światła.

Ale nagle zatrzymali się jak zamurowani, kiedy usłyszeli odgłos kroków. Starali się stać nieruchomo, żeby osoba, która przechodziła, niczego nie podejrzewała. Sebastian spojrzał na Johna i uświadomił sobie, że powstrzymywał się przed śmiechem z powodu tej absurdalnej sytuacji. Przecież na litość boską, byli żołnierzami!

Kiedy kroki zwolniły, Sebastian użył swojego doskonałego wzroku, by spojrzeć kątem oka na tę osobę i przekonać się, czy nie była przypadkiem jakimś złodziejaszkiem, czy chuliganem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zobaczy tę broszę. Broszkę. Mimowolnie otworzył usta i zaczął gapić się na tę przeklętą biżuterię. Mężczyzna, który ją nosił, w końcu zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku i dopiero teraz Sebastian zrozumiał, że nie spojrzał na jego twarz. _To przecież nie mógł być on. Nie było takiej opcji._ Ale była tylko jedna taka broszka na świecie, wiedział to. Nie był w stanie o niej zapomnieć. Wyróżniała się swoim złotym kolorem i rubinem pośrodku. Nie mylił się, nie było takiej możliwości.

\- Seb? Co się stało? - zapytał John, dlatego widząc jego zmartwioną twarz, dotknął policzka wyższego mężczyzny. Jednak Sebastian nie mógł spojrzeć w jego oczy.

\- Przepraszam cię. Muszę tylko coś sprawdzić. Zaraz wrócę, dobrze? Przepraszam.

W tym momencie pędem ruszył na poszukiwanie mężczyzny z broszką. Kiedy skręcił za róg ulicy, tajemnicza osoba była już poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

✲✲✲

\- Co ty właściwie robisz, drogi bracie? - zapytał Mycroft irytującym według Sherlocka głosem.

Młodszy geniusz nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca w fotelu. Siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, skrzyżowanymi nogami w kostkach, a jego palce połączone były pod brodą. Był daleki od tego, by zainteresować się słowami brata, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że jego ton nie wywołał u niego żadnych emocji. Jego irytujący brat już raz namieszał pomiędzy nim i Johnem i mógł zrobić to jeszcze raz.

\- A na co ci to wygląda? - zapytał młodszy geniusz obojętnym tonem.

\- Znasz odpowiedź. Moje pytanie brzmi, co TY robisz?

Sherlock otworzył oczy i spojrzał na twarz brata.

\- Właściwą rzecz.

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiałem. Naprawdę myślisz, że w ten sposób mu pomagasz, prawda? - sposób, w jaki Mycroft spojrzał na brata, był irytujący, jakby miał do czynienia z rozwydrzonym dzieckiem. Jednak Sherlock zignorował to.

\- Bo mu pomagam, Mycroft. Jest zdezorientowany, co jest oczywiście zrozumiałe przez ten cały bałagan w jego życiu.

Sherlock położył obie dłonie na oparciach fotela i mocno ścisnął. Wyobrażał sobie, że ściska w ten sposób gardło Morana. Starszy Holmes pokręcił głową.

\- Och, Sherlock... Zrozum, że ten 'bałagan' spowodowałeś właśnie ty. Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz pomóc Johnowi, pozwól mu być szczęśliwym.

\- Myślę, że już czas na ciebie, mój bracie. Zaczynasz bredzić - Sherlock lekceważąco machnął w stronę brata.

\- A co do tego wspólnego tańca z Moriartym... Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak się to skończy - mówiąc to, Mycroft wstał z fotela i uniósł brew, patrząc na Sherlocka.

\- Tak. Skończy się tak, że go zniszczę, a John znów będzie mój - powiedział Sherlock z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.

\- A teraz wyjdź.

\- Nie. To skończy się krwią Johna na twoich rękach.

Sherlock skoczył na brata, chwycił go za rękę i rzucił na ścianę.

\- Jedyna krew na moich rękach będzie należała do ciebie, jeżeli zrobisz cokolwiek, powtarzam cokolwiek, żeby mnie powstrzymać - warknął nisko tuż przy uchu Mycrofta.

Nie zależnie od tego, jak bardzo zaprzeczał - a mógłby to robić do śmierci - Sherlock Holmes kochał brata i podziwiał go, odkąd był małym chłopcem. Nie chciał krzywdzić brata i na pewno nie chciał go zabijać - sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze - ale starszy geniusz musiał zrozumieć, że nic nie mogło powstrzymać go przed osiągnięciem celu. A tym celem było odzyskanie Johna.

Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech i puścił Mycrofta, po czym cofnął się i spokojnie usiadł w swoim fotelu. Mycroft masował ramię, które wykręcił mu brat, a kiedy spojrzał na młodszego geniusza, na jego twarzy nie było żalu czy złości, lecz troska.

\- Wybacz mi, Sherlock. Przepraszam, że nie umieściłem cię w jakimś ośrodku, kiedy miałem na to szansę.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie jestem szalony, Mycroft. A teraz nie każ mi się powtarzać i wyjdź...

Twarz jego brata wyglądała teraz na dużo starszą niż w rzeczywistości. Opuścił wzrok na podłogę, zanim znów spojrzał w zimne oczy Sherlocka.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego mimo tych wszystkich twoich gierek i manipulacji, John zawsze będzie wybierał Sebastiana?

Cierpliwość Sherlocka była na krawędzi.

\- Mycroft, jeżeli w tej chwili nie...

\- Bo on jest lepszym człowiekiem niż ty - Mycroft westchnął ze smutkiem. Sherlock nagle stanął jak zamurowany.

\- Wiesz, że bardzo mi na tobie zależy, bracie. Ale John zasługuje na dobrą osobę, która będzie stawiała jego szczęście na pierwszym miejscu. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia to zrozumiesz - Mycroft posłał mu ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Sherlock nie był w stanie nawet mrugnąć. W głosie starszego geniusza było słychać dziwną rezygnację i smutek, który sprawił, że Sherlock poczuł dreszcze na plecach. Nie powinno go to przecież niepokoić. Nie powinno. Był pewny swoich racji, że to on był jedynym, którego John potrzebował. Byli stworzeni dla siebie, nawet jeżeli całe ich życie sprzeciwiało się temu. Z jednej strony głos w jego głowie powtarzał, że Mycroft się mylił, bo nie dbał o szczęście Johna, chociaż jego czyny przeczyły temu. Drugi głos mówił mu, że Mycroft miał rację i sam był egocentrycznym i socjopatycznym draniem, od którego John powinien trzymać się z dala.

Może... Ale Moriarty był jeszcze gorszy, a również zależało mu na Johnie. Sherlock po prostu nie mógł mu pozwolić zdobyć Johna, bo to byłaby dla blondyna katastrofa. No właśnie. Sherlock uważał, że była to doskonała wymówka - ochronić Johna przed Jimem, co z resztą robił. Był też Sebastian Moran, który ukrywał przed Johnem kilka faktów, których blondyn nigdy by nie zaakceptował, więc Sherlock musiał mu o nich powiedzieć, dla jego własnego dobra, prawda? Tak. Sherlock musiał pokazać Johnowi i Mycroftowi, że pomimo swojej niedoskonałości, wciąż był lepszy od pozostałej dwójki. Poza tym John i on należeli do siebie.


End file.
